Satyr
by bludormouse
Summary: Sanji is a hunter who hates to hunt, in a village encroached by forest that worships the half-deer, half-human creatures dwelling there like demi-gods. It is forbidden to harm these shape-shifting creatures, but Sanji's brother does just that. AU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

This comes from reading too much RvB slash.

It also comes from being stuck in my aunt's house, being forced to either brave the hot Georgia sun outside while talking to older catty female relations and spoiled-rotten kids, or hanging out in the air-conditioned house with the my book and the relatable males of my family, but forced to hear the hunting channel going on 24/7. This is what is birthed from my INTENSE HATE of hunting, and thinking that all hunter's who do it for the sport should be sodomized. And undergo banjo music. THEN SEE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE SLAUGHTERING DEFENSELESS DEERS. *gets off her soapbox*

Note: Yea, I know a satyr's half-goat, half-human. But really...does ANYONE know what they're called? If you do, msg me-I'll quickly change the title and the word in this fic to make it correct. Until then...yea, just squint and imagine the word to mean less 'goaty' things.

**Warning: Yaoi, grope-age, AU (in a questionable time period with a questionable culture), a weird Zeff as Sanji's dad (my other choice was Franky, and in the end it didn't work), OOC (for me) jumping of flesh on flesh. I'm not sure if I should make this rated 'M'. I will if I make more chapters.  
**

Enjoy! And please R&R-reviews make Dormychan think of turning things from oneshots to chapters. Or think of dragging herself from RvB slash and PvP games to her writing...which her hyper-acronym-ness makes her keep getting distracted from.

* * *

**Satyr**

"Ouch! Ah, jeez..."

"Hmm?" Usopp turned around, looking up from aiming his musket to examine his blond haired brother beside him. "What...? What is it now?"

Sanji had his back to the long-nosed sibling, throwing the knife he had been toying with away and coddling his limb. "A-Ah, nothing! Nothing, I just...cut myself a little."

The blond cringed away further as his brother frowned and examined him harder. "Really," he said, dipping his gun down to lean over. "Lemme see. Is it deep?"

"No!" Sanji snapped-a little too loudly. As Usopp hissed at him for silence, he sighed and said in a harsh whisper. "No, it's not even drawing blood. Stop worrying."

Usopp blinked slowly at him, silently illustrating his annoyance. He went back to peeping over the fallen log they were behind, holding his musket up and watching for movement. "Can't concentrate with all this girliness over cuts," he muttered under his breath. "Shouldn't even be playing with knives-should be doing what dad said and actually doing some work..."

Sanji snapped his head around. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Usopp cringed under his brother's gaze. He was glad when the blond went back to just hugging his arm to his chest, crying over a 'small cut' like a baby in his eye. The sharpshooter went back to what he was being blackmailed to do. Grudgingly.

The gash in Sanji's arm was pretty deep. He really shouldn't have been playing with the knife-but he was bored. Hunting was...ugh, gruesome. And very boring-his joints ached from crouching in this bush behind this log since dawn. Still, he hadn't expected it the knife to go that deep. Blood was dripping out pretty bad. He winced at the pain, but winced harder when his body automatically began sucking..._something_ out of him to correct the problem.

He watched as skin appeared like tiny tendrils of string, and began stitching over the blood, crossing each other to mend over the wound. With surprising speed, his wound was healed. Good as new. Just the mess of blood that he had to clean up before Usopp saw.

Usopp looked over his shoulder when he heard water sloshing around. "Hey!" he hissed in a whisper. "Stop that! You're wasting water!"

Sanji gave him another scowl, shaking the drops of water out of the canteen as he did. "Shut up, mind your own business." He happened to take a sniff at his plaid flannel shirt-he crinkled his nose. "Ugh, nothing takes out this damn shady deer piss crap. Dumbest thing you've bartered from a peddler yet, Usopp."

"Hey, it was cheap! And its suppose to attract them better-"

"Isn't that what the doe whistle's for?"

Usopp fingered the tiny whistle he had yet to use on his belt, but didn't say anything. Sanji snorted. Great-as if they didn't have a big enough advantage over the poor things. This was just cheating.

As Usopp finally huffed, defeated but unwilling to comment, Sanji tuned him out. He had corked the canteen back and was wiping his wet arm with the inside of his dark jacket when Usopp sucked in his breath between his teeth, making his brother look up. Sanji was annoyed until he saw Usopp's face, all serious as he aimed at a target. A moving target, it seemed.

"What is it?" Sanji frantically hissed, scootching to Usopp and trying to follow where the gun was aiming. Before them was nothing but thicket, netted together in a near impenetrable wall. But there-slipping across the bushes with barely a rustle, just to the east twenty or thirty yards away-yea, he could see it. The flank of a buck.

Sanji was quivering. Not from nostalgia at the hunt. Not even relief at this idiotic slaughter of a gentle creature about to be over. He crinkled his face in disgust and slouched with his back to the buck and the log, still quivering from the bile in his throat. He wanted a smoke-this was too disgusting. "Tell me when it's over," he growled, glaring pointedly at the bush before him.

Usopp's voice was calm, all business. "This is an easy shot. You could try picking up your gun and doing something-"

"No."

"But, Sanji-"

"NOOOO. Never."

Usopp snorted. "You're going to have to come clean to dad sooner or later."

"Let that old man think what he wants-my hands are for cooking, not slaughtering. And stop complaining! I do the skinning, don't I?"

Usopp shivered a bit, but nodded. Sanji had no stomach for killling, and his little brother had a fear of touching dead things.

"Now, hurry up and shoot that thing so we can go home!"

Again, Usopp nodded. He returned to his aim, and Sanji returned to sulking. In a family full of renowned hunters for their village, he was the black sheep. He cooked, which was 'women's work' to his father, and had no skill in aim nor a steady hand with a gun. To make him even more of an outcast, he was a healer. A Stitch, as they were called, with a spat to the ground and a curse at the heels.

He hadn't asked for the power-he had been born with it, from his dead mother's side he gathered. He could heal himself, and with the touch of his skin to another he could mend any creature. Or, unmend them, he guessed. Any body part that was under his touch was at his mercy. If his father ever found out...if anyone found out-sweet Gods, he would be screwed.

The sound of a shot made Sanji snap to attention. 'Great,' he thought, closing his eyes and trying to block out whatever horrible noise the beast croaked out from its dying throat. 'Now we can go home, and I can make a nice venison stew-'

The shout of shock and pain slashed through the air like a machete. It wasn't the sound of a shot deer...it was the sound of a wounded man.

Sanji looked at Usopp. Usopp looked at Sanji. His mouth was opened with a silent scream while Sanji sat there in disbelief.

Finally, the blond muttered. "It...it was the back of a deer...right?"

Usopp didn't utter anything, quivering like a leaf. He didn't have to-Sanji knew the answer.

"Shit...Shiiiiit. Oh, FUCK!"

"We're dead," Usopp uttered, clinging to his gun as a mixture of animal bellows and human screams intermingled in the air. "We're dead we're dead we're dead-crap, I'M DEAD...! No, no no no no no-"

Sanji had to shake his brother out of his trance. "Snap out of it, Usopp! We're not dead!"

"I KILLED A SATYR, HOW AM I NOT DEAD-"

His screech was cut off by the older brother's hands cuffing his mouth. He reverted to whimpering, as if he was about to cry.

Sanji sighed, trying to calm Usopp. And himself. Shit, they were really in for it now. "Look, Usopp...it's okay. I'll fix this-just...go back home and say something to pop. Lie or something. I'll be back close behind you-"

Usopp blinked his huge eyes and tore Sanji's hand from his mouth. He was frantic. "Sanji, no! You can't kill it-the village will know!"

A pit fell in Sanji's stomach. Of course, that would be the normal way of seeing how to get out of harming one of the Forest's precious Children. Slaughtering it and burying the evidence. Then none would be the wiser for a couple of months, and things would be fine.

Until a five year long drought suddenly came along. Then, they were screwed. Sacrificially screwed.

In response, Sanji shoved Usopp out of the bushes, gesturing wildly in the direction of their cabin. "Go, just GO! Don't worry about me-get gone before someone starts wondering where we are!"

You didn't have to tell Usopp twice. He only hesitated a second, staring at Sanji in panic and disbelief. Then, the coward high-tailed it out, tripping on inclines, rocks, and twigs the whole way.

Sanji waited, watching his brother's back til he was out of sight. Then, he steeled himself and slipped across the brush towards the grunts and groans of pain.

((/\\))

"GO, Chopper! Just get lost! GO!"

"I...I can't! You're bl-bleeding!"

Zoro gnashed his teeth at the smaller satyr, his face grinding on the earth as he writhed in pain. The bullet burned like fire in his thigh-the ground was already sticky with blood. Damn those humans!

Chopper, still in his deer form, was hovering beside his green-haired brother figure. He didn't know what to do-but he wasn't going to leave the last of his family alone, with a hunter he could smell coming closer.

The larger satyr, however, was not letting him stick around. He was lying on the ground, but he managed to sit up a little and swat at him with a fist. "Go!" he roared, in the sound of a bellow between a buck and a man. "Get away! Just run away, before I kill you!"

The little deer was bawling. He did not want to leave him! But...suddenly, a crack of a twig from under someone's boot hit his ears. He froze, frightened-the hunter was here. He shivered but remained immobile, unsure and filled with animal fright. Yet suddenly, Zoro grabbed his leg.

He gave him a long, meaningful look. It tapped straight into Chopper's brain: _Run. And hide._

The younger satyr took a few steps back, looking at Zoro. Then he turned and galloped away just as Sanji broke through the underbrush to the clearing.

((/\\))

Sanji brushed the remaining branches from his face, the sound of rushing water filling his ears. The clearing opened up, and he nearly came too close to the eroding edge of a stream, clear and cold as it sliced through the hillside. The grass was tall, and flattening a large area of it was Zoro, writhing in pain.

Sanji's eyes widened-a tan, muscular man was lying bare naked on the ground. Seems the bullet shot had shocked him out of his half-deer form. Anyone walking by wouldn't have saw him as a mystical monster-but his bright green hair, the color of moss, gave him away. Offspring of the Forest indeed.

The man rolled over, impudently giving his back to the hunter standing over him. Speckles of white pigment made a trail across his back, contrasting with the splotches of sunlight that slipped through the canopy overhead. Yet turning over hurt-he gave a shout and rolled back. He gripped his leg, feeling his wound gush blood every few seconds.

Shit! Damn hunter. He couldn't believe how bad he had been fooled. He thought he had smelled a female satyr-something Zoro had long since given up on finding, being he and Chopper were the last of his race. He had just wanted what he only saw in dreams; a mate, soulmate. Someone who would be there for Chopper when his big brother Zoro couldn't be. Someone who'd care for him, like family. Good gods, the kid hadn't even known a mother before! But he had taken a chance and come out as a fool. He hated himself for being tricked, and loathing eclipsed his hopes as the one who stenched of a possible mate began to edge forward.

Sanji had his hands out, on his knees and gingerly creeping towards the Satyr. "Easy..." he muttered, his eyes trying their best not to rake over Zoro's body as he worked to soothe him. He was blushing-it was awkward being near something so human, being so naked. He could see muscles flex and convulse under a sheen of sweat, moving from pain and rapid breathing. His eyes were such a piercing black, they seemed to slice open Sanji's mind in half; and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the satyr was so flushed- Sanji quickly slapped himself out of it. Just what the hell was he thinking? He was seriously losing it...probably from panic.

It was the Satyr's panic that was obvious-he recoiled from Sanji's touch, still holding his wound and snarling at Sanji. He knew it to be a trick-well, if this stinking (_smells so good_) human thinks he can trick me twice, then he's a complete idiot. I'm all Chopper's got left-I'm not being wiped out without a fight.

Sanji snapped his hand away when Zoro tried to grab it. He dodged a punch to his face and took a confused step back. Um...well that wasn't really normal Satyr behavior. Weren't they nonviolent? As if to answer, Zoro snarled and backed further away, like a cornered predator.

With that, and the way this one was staring at him as if trying to make him combust from mental hate, the blond highly doubted it.

Sanji sighed. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

Zoro responded with a grunt. He snarled when Sanji began advancing again. Sanji didn't care-he kept going, his hands out reached to Zoro. He didn't have time for this-he had his brother to think about. Who knows what could happen if he didn't appear home with his brother from the Forest-the village could possibly be put into a panic about one of their youths missing, and send a search party. And then, well...he'd be in for it then.

The green-haired Satyr hissed in surprise when he realized he had no where left to run-his hand felt the empty air that was the edge of the eroded slope, with a straight drop to the stream below. He couldn't run, he couldn't leap into the stream and swim away...seems the only option left for him to fight. A strap was around his other leg, holding the hilt of a knife-he drew it, with the blade glinting in the meager light.

Sanji didn't notice- he was in front of him, inches away. "Alright," he mumbled. "Let's take a look at that leg, shall we-AHH!"

The sound of cloth and skin being sliced open came from under Sanji's nose. His face was in wide, shock. He looked at Zoro. He was smirking, his hand at the blonde's chest. Around the hilt of a dagger.

Zoro let go, abandoning his weapon for an opening to slip from under the hunter. Sanji backed away to examine the blade hilt deep in his stomach. Blood was spilling out of his wound. "Oh...oh god," he mumbled. "Oh...shit."

While the blond quickly grabbed the hilt and dragged the blade out of his gut, Zoro began inching from the doomed human to make an escape. It was hard, because the smell coming off from Sanji, besides the blood, was making him very light-headed. He viciously tried to use his brain, until he saw Sanji gasping and looking down at his chest as if expecting something to happen. What? Shouldn't he be screaming? Or fainting-or something that someone normally does when they've got a gaping hole in thier chest?

Yet there was no hole. Zoro stared wide-eyed at the bloodied rip in the man's shirt, showing his pale skin. There was no hint of him ever being cut-just the drying blood on his chest.

Sanji was breathing heavily. That had been scary-and agonizing. He had never been cut that deep before-he could feel the organs inside of him still sucking out his power in order to heal themselves. Possibly a spleen and his stomach. For any normal human, they would have met thier death.

The blond rubbed his slick fingers on his pants, grumbling about how there was so much blood he'd have to explain to his dad. He then glanced at the dagger, and smirked weakly. He waved it in Zoro's face, who was too busy staring at him as if he had a second head. "Thanks, moss-head, I think I'll use this. You could've just handed it to me though. Now, hold still. I'm going to pop out that bullet for you..."

Sanji put his hand on Zoro's thigh, wincing as the blood from the wound gushed over his fingers, and held the knife's tip steadily at the entrance. That caught Zoro's attention.

He snarled blackly, his hands suddenly around Sanji's neck. They gripped hard around it.

Sanji's eye widened with fear. Strangling? That would definitely kill him.

He stared into the narrowed leer of Zoro's, his blue eyes pleading into black ones that tried to bore into his skull. A growl came from the satyr's throat. He didn't apply much pressure with his hands to Sanji's windpipe-this was a warning. A very deadly warning.

Sanji wheezed. "C-Calm down. I'm try...trying to help. Plea...se."

Consciousness was slipping from the blond. His hands shakily went to the tan man's chest, desperate to stop him. They traveled up, touching his neck with the strength of a twig compared to the creature holding him. Zoro eyed the fingers desperately pleading at his neck-instead of letting his fuzzy brain have its way and lean into his palm, he remained stiff. Damn, even his skin had that smell on him. He couldn't take breathing it in-it bothered him too much! It even eclipsed the anger he felt at having such a low trick being played on him. Gods, he smelled too wonderful.

After a long stretch of silence, in which Sanji took away his shaky hands to try and dig his thin fingers through the tan ones around his throat, and Zoro tried to shake himself out of the trance his confusion had put him in. Finally, Zoro loosened his grip on Sanji, who bent over and heaved for air as the hands left him. Zoro watched him gulp for air, then raised his eyebrow when the blond glared at him viciously behind his bangs.

"Shitty ass animal-will you just lay back and let me help you?"

As if he understood, Zoro narrowed his eyes at him, but extended his thigh out to show the wound better. Sanji hesitated, fiddling with knife and trying to not look at anything above the bleeding wound. Especially not was directly above it.

He heard a snort, and looked up. Zoro had his eyebrow cocked up, but the rest of his face was expressionless. 'Perve' was obviously what he was saying.

Sanji flushed, then with a glare bent back down his head. He put the knife tip to the wound.

"Yea, this hurts me more than it hurts you."

Zoro bit his lip when the knife dug into his wound. He tried to keep himself from screaming from the pain, writhing his hands at his side into fists and hunching over his back, but he could taste blood on his lips. He hadn't noticed when he had grabbed on Sanji's shoulders in a plea for him to stop, and when he opened his scrunched up eyes, he found himself nose deep in blond hair. Then he was wafted into a new smell.

Sanji didn't notice. He was bent over Zoro, working through the blood and the flayed tissue to get at that little piece of metal. He batted Zoro's hands away from entangling in his hair. "Stop that," he muttered distractedly. "I'm trying to work."

Zoro didn't stop. His brain was still fuzzy, but this new scent was making it fuzzier. Yet he had to ignore it for a second when Sanji suddenly hit the side of the bullet. He began caressing it out with the blade, and Zoro bent his head to grind his crown with Sanji's to bare the pain. He pulled on blond tendrils, gnashing his teeth. "Nnngh...!"

"Shhhhh...s'alright, it's almost out." Sanji tried to soothe him, using a voice he saved for other 'patients' he had had before. Mostly small animals like dogs and birds. He didn't know if he could heal something as big as a satyr. But damn it-for Usopp's sake, he had to try right?

"Ah! Sokay sokay-look, I got it out. See?" Sanji softly took the knife from the wound and pinched up the tiny ball from it. He held up the tiny musket ball for Zoro to see, but Zoro didn't look up. His face was too convulsed in concentration to open his eyes.

Sanji discarded the ball and place his hands on Zoro's inner thighs. He was still soothing under his breath, but became silent as he squinted up his eyes to concentrate on the energy inside him. It warmed his hand like it was on fire, and clenched his chest down making him convulse and pant rapidly.

Zoro watched him through half-lidded eyes, feeling the warmth heating over his wound. His skin felt odd-really tingly and thin. He heard a ringing in his ears, as if he had just held his breath for a while and was suddenly getting onto his feet. But he watched Sanji through the entire uncomfortable experience, seeing it was worse for him than it was for the Satyr.

It really was. Sanji suddenly felt hyper-aware of everything around him-mostly what was happening inside Zoro. He could feel, could _see_ every muscle move, every organ and tissue pulse, every tiny piece of flesh shiver under him as he sat over him, his hand the only connection to seeing the harmony happening under Zoro's skin.

He felt like he was bleeding again-after just mentally nudging open the floodgates for his power in his mind, he now had his energy spilling out of him unbiddingly from his hand, soaking out of his splayed hand to splatter unseen across Zoro's wound. He could fill it shrink and disappear under his palm. Indeed, when he lifted his hand it was gone.

Zoro looked down, widening his eyes at seeing the wound was gone. Sanji gave a sigh of relief. Big mistake. He groaned, and retracted from Zoro, putting his hands to cover his eyes. He felt like he was having a massive hangover. The sunlight was a glare that burned his eyes, and his head felt fuzzy. Even the soft trickling of the stream sounded like the roar of the waterfall.

"Ugh..." he muttered, his voice muffled. "J...Just gimme a minute...Ow."

Damn-this had never happened before. Usually with birds and dogs he had just felt a few seconds of light-headedness. He felt like he had just smacked his head against a brick wall.

Zoro watched him, hearing the human moan over the migraine he was feeling. The satyr seemed to contemplating something very hard, looking over the Stitch's head to watch the sunlight play on his blond hair. His brain felt very fuzzy...but he could feel the need inside very clearly. The need that burn and grated against his chest, begging to get out. He had spent too many decades alone with just Chopper-he couldn't even remember clearly what a female looked like. Only the smell had remained vivid, imprinted on his brain from birth. Probably the only reason why he was even contemplating this-

No! No no-he couldn't.

This was not a mate for him. This was wrong-even if he had delicate pale skin, thin long fingers, wispy blond hair...mmm, that smell had had a smell of its own. Totally indescribable. He wanted to wring his hands in it even more.

The moans he was making now finally pushed Zoro off the edge-hell, it propelled his ass off it. 'Fuck instinct' he thought, grabbing Sanji's shoulder. 'It's been too long.'

((/\\))

Sanji didn't notice he had been flipped on his back by two strong tan hands, until he felt someone on his hands and knees over him. He took his hands from his face to look up at Zoro. He was between his legs, looking down at him with hazed eyes. His hand was on his chest, keeping him down.

"Wh...Wha?" Sanji meeped, his head swimming but confusion plastered plainly across his face. "What are you doing?"

A deep rumbling came from Zoro's throat as his answer. His piercing eyes scanned over the light skin peeking from Sanji's ruined flannel shirt, specifically his neck. The satyr bent down, making for that lily-white pillar with his mouth pantingly open; Sanji's hand on his face stopped him.

"Shitty venison dish." Sanji put all his leftover energy in inching Zoro back. He managed to fight against his superhuman strength to sit up by his elbows. He snarled at Zoro. "I can get you being grateful-but your bullshitting if you think you're getting anything more out of this. Back off."

Zoro didn't back off. He flashed the hunter an accusatory glare-'This is your fault, damn it'-and tore his hands from him. In a split second, he pressed up against Sanji and crushed his lips to the blond's.

Sanji yelped in his mouth. Tongue instantly conquered his surprised hot crevice, swirling against his. Zoro hummed-he tasted good. Better than he would have thought a shitty human would have-he wanted more, and pressed deeper against an unresponsive tongue. He was disappointed when with a trail of saliva, the mouth was pulled away as the owner edged backwards.

Instantly, Sanji opened his mouth to verbally attack the creature. "WHAT THE FUCK-no, not again damnit!"

Sanji backed farther away when Zoro swooped to capture his mouth again. He yelped a curse of surprise when his hands met with nothing but air. He was suddenly falling backwards over the edge.

With a short fall and a splash, he hit the creek. Chilly water greeted his nerve endings, caressing him over. Sanji sputtered in the three inch deep water. He splayed pebbles and water everywhere in his panic, but just as we was calming and already instinctively turning to climb to the other side of the narrow creek and make an escape, a warm body stopped him, sitting on his legs. And then lips were against his again, pressing impatiently.

This time, Sanji resisted, even with tan fingers intermingling with his hair in a tingling way that drove him crazy. He gave Zoro a wall of teeth to get through. Zoro didn't seem to be bothered that much-he just wrenched back Sanji's head by his hair, and attacked his neck.

Sanji gasped at the pain, but melded it into a groan of unbidded approval when teeth scratched the base of his throat. Zoro grunted, his mouth sliding up the blond's throat as he nibbled and swirled his tongue against the sensitive flesh. Sanji shuddered, and Zoro smirked against his skin at his reaction.

"Ahh...st-stop...Stop!"

Sanji's words went unheeded. The only response he got was Zoro unwinding his fingers from gruffly holding his blond hair, slipping instead to brush his fingers against the tender back of his neck. The other hand slipped down, until it stopped at his chest. A bright ribbon of red flushed across his face when calloused digits dexterously undid each of the buttons to his soaked shirt-how could something that didn't wear clothes be so good at getting off clothes?

He stuttered a negative at where this was going: "You sh-shitty moss-head! St-Stop it!"

Zoro growled a negative to his demands. When Sanji opened his mouth again, his lips were held immediately by the Satyr's, who swirled his tongue against his and dragged a moan from his throat. He moaned louder in the green-haired's mouth when Zoro burrowed his free hand under his open shirt and tweaked his nipple.

Oh gods. Had..._had he really just moaned_? _TWICE!_

This was wrong-on so many levels! It was taboo, practically unthinkable. He could get kicked out of the village for this. He could be put to death even. Forget Usopp-it was his own skin that was in trouble now.

Frantic, Sanji ignored the hot tingles electrocuting his body from Zoro's attention and tried to push him off. He got an 'a' for effort, but altogether it was useless. Satyr's had enormous strength-in his weakened state of blood-loss and spent energy, it was like trying to push a boulder off the blond's legs. He tried punching, but that backfired. With a smirk, Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and suddenly pushed him down, his arm held over his head.

Sanji winced at the tiny pebbles digging into his back and skull, but didn't dwell on it when Zoro had his mouth to his neck again. He moaned at the possessive nip he got at where his neck met his skull, flushing so hard with embarrassment and pleasure that he didn't even feel the cold of the clear water. Zoro was lying on top of him, but he managed to grab Sanji's hand that was clawing his back and group with the other. He held them both with one, then somehow slipped the flannel shirt stained with blood off him and off to the side.

Sanji gasped and arched his back at his skin being exposed to the chilly spring air. Zoro chuckled-he actually chuckled, low and deep in his throat-and let his arms go to trace his fingernails down Sanji's sides. He used his mouth to open the hunter's wider, drinking in his rasping pants he made. His body was giving him away. So, Sanji noticed, was the satyr's. He didn't know what to think when something hard and fleshy brushed against his leg. Disgust didn't instantly bubble up-more like curiosity.

Seriously, he must have lost it.

Meanwhile, the stinking shirt that had been soaked in Usopp's odd concoction from a peddler floated downstream. Water lapped Sanji's skin, making him shiver. He had his hands on the green-haired man's shoulders, but they were simply perched there, as Sanji gasped and moaned inside the hot mouth over his. Zoro groaned with need at feeling the man writhe under him. It had been far too long. He barely noticed when the smell from before was gone-it bothered him for a second, but the other smell was still there. He drank that in instead. For some reason, it was better.

Sanji had gone off the edge of caring what this looked like. With his skin flushed, all he could think of was how hot his body was, and how he needed release. Yet he panicked when calloused fingers fumbled with the waistband of his pants. He broke from the kiss, starting to weakly exclaim against this.

BAMM!

A gunshot cut him off.

"Sir! The dogs are tracking something over here!"

"Follow them then, damn it. Sanji! SANJI!"

Crap, there's pops calling.

Zoro was frozen over Sanji, all caressing stopped. He had his head lifted and cocked towards the sound of humans, for once looking like the mammalian he partly was. Sanji slowly slipped off the high he had been swimming in, realizing that this looked bad. Extremely bad.

He tried pushing against the rock-solid forest creature: "Oi, shitty moss-head!" he hissed, tried to beat and kick him awake. "Get the fuck outta here! Go, get!"

Zoro ignored him. His nose crinkled at the smell of nearby humans. He looked down hungrily at Sanji, who froze under that gaze. Conflicting forces fought each other in his head-stand up and flee from the humans, or...grab Sanji and finish what he had started.

The way he was twirling a finger in the blond's hair made it obvious which side was winning. He smirked, his need obvious. Sanji's Adam's apple bobbed from him swallowing, his face beet red as Zoro stroked his cheek in thought.

Yet Chopper's bellow made him stop and snap his head up. He sounded far away, the message clear. He was shouting his name, looking for him.

That did it. Sanji held his breath, watching as Zoro gave him one last scalding rake with his eyes as he sat up on his knees. Then, like a breath of air, he was gone.

Sanji took in a breath. Then he sat up and quickly got on his feet to turn around and look behind him. All he saw was the haunches of a speckled buck disappear into the underbrush across the streams, slipping through like a shadow. Soon, there was no trace of him left.

((/\\))

It was the sound of Zeff and his older cousins breaking through the bush that began pulling Sanji out of the trance he held, staring at the other side of the creek. Hounds howled in greeting at seeing the person they were tracking standing before them, and soon after the crashing of paws in water, he felt a group of familiar wet noses pushing against his legs. He distractedly knelt down to greet the overjoyed dogs, knowing their names from his family's kennel. He flinched when Zeff's voice boomed behind him.

"OI! Little Eggplant-where the hell is your shirt?"

Sanji had completely forgotten his shirt. Well, that definitely made things more awkward. At least there was less blood to explain.

The blond slowly turned to face his father, who stood on the other side of the stream with a party of other hunter's, mostly from his family but also with hunters from the rest of the village intermingling in. They held muskets raised to the sky, obviously glad to see that a search had only taken so little time. He glanced around for Usopp-it wasn't too hard. He was right behind Zeff, waving sheepishly his gun at Sanji. His older brother glared at him. He 'eeped', then with watery eyes mouthed, 'I'm so, so, SO sorry!'

You better believe you are.

Zeff grabbed Sanji's attention again. "Ey? Where's the deer-oi, Usopp! Didn't you say Sanji was out here with a big buck, too big to carry? Why the hell did we all come out here if there's no buck!"

All Usopp could do was stare at the ground, stuttering between 'um' and 'well, I'. Sanji could have face palmed. Damn-he had told Usopp to come up with a GOOD lie. Oh, but of course he would instead make up some enormous tall-tale. Great-now he had to come up with a lie for himself. And quick.

He said the first thing that came to mind. "Pops, a Satyr took it."

All eyes were instantly on him. None had belief in them. Zeff scrutinized him hard-Usopp seemed to be making a silent scream. 'We're doomed,' he mouthed.

"What was that?" Zeff's eyes narrowed. "A Satyr?"

Sanji nodded, looking straight at 'pops'. He wasn't going to back down-though he was totally making up shit as he went along. "Yea, um...I was cleaning it, trying to, ah...cut it into smaller pieces to bring back-then some Satyr came outta nowhere and grabbed it from me. And, ya know...I can't fight back. So...what could I do?"

There was a long pause of silence.

Finally Zeff's broke through it. "Is that so...?"

"You don't believe me, geezer?"

"Does any of that have to do with why you're in the middle of a creek?"

"Yea," he snapped, not thinking.

"Oh? Do tell."

It took a second for Sanji to dig up something for that. "I uh...I went after him."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Zeff stroked his chin. "Hmm...Even though you couldn't...do anything?"

_Shit!_ Sanji backtracked. "Um...negotiations?"

At that, the men and Zeff began snickering. Sanji negotiating with anything was a farfetched idea. Sanji flushed, balling up his fist. "Well," he said lamely. "It was good shitty meat!"

"Ha ha, I'm not saying it wasn't. So...why don't you have a shirt?"

Sanji growled, embarrassed at his poor lying skills. "It got wet," he muttered. "Didn't want to catch a cold..?"

The men flat out guffawed at that. Some grabbed their guts, while others pointed and plainly laughed in Sanji's face. None was louder than the huge blond man that was Sanji's pops. Sanji flushed with anger, and stomped out of the creek and past the men.

"If we're done," he grumbled. "Then I'm going home. Usopp-brotherly meeting right now."

Usopp hesitated for a second, til he finally followed behind his older brother. Jeez...he was going to get such a beating for this. And more blackmail.

Great.

(/\\)

Chopper, in half human form, galloped beside Zoro, who from the waist down was deer, but the other half his tan human form. He stared up at his brother, who was lost in thought as they patrolled the forest.

"Um...Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Um..." Chopper fidgeted, a light blush on his cheeks. He knew he had to say something, but had no idea how to say it. After a few minutes of silence, in which Zoro didn't try to interrupt, he finally piped up, "Um...from my hiding place, I um...couldn't help seeing you with the human. And...And I, ah..."

Zoro looked down at the little kid, seeming unashamed at what he had been caught doing. "Yea? Something wrong?"

"Ah...well..." Chopper fidgeted faster and faster. Finally, he looked back up and exclaimed nervously, "Um, ah, does this mean...you found your mate?"

At the word 'mate', Chopper turned his head and blushed, muttering a 'never mind' while Zoro just walked beside him, his eyes wide.

He rubbed his chin, thinking. Finally, his face split in a grin, lustful and devlish. "Well," he said slowly, knowing Chopper was listening still. "I dunno...bastard's kinda a piece of crap. But...well, maybe."

Maybe if I get a hold of that pale skin again, and that blond hair. Zoro licked his lips apprehensively, remembering the taste of the hunter while Chopper exclaimed happily at his new 'brother-sister'.

Yea, that bastard was a definite maybe. But that wouldn't keep Zoro from taking a trip to the village at night to look for him...

* * *

This Button

\ /

Begs to Be

\ /

Pushed

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Soooo, I got way WAY more reviews than I thought I would get with the oneshot, and because of all those wonderful magically froot-loopy AWESOME reviewers, I woke up one morning and found a plot bunny on my kitchen table. Imagine my surprise.

Fair warning: this is all getting a Princess Mononoke feel to it...I blame Avatar. o0o I saw it, and my mind a'sploded at the epic awesomeness.

Sorry everybody-no lemons or limes in this chapter. The smutty plot bunny on my stomach forced me to make Plot...horrible, horrible Plot! *deh horror~!* Smut in next chapter-so far, I'm thinking I'll have to rate this 'M'.

~Review Responses~

**Grisekatze**: 8D I'm so happy to have my setting called genial-really, I have no idea what to make of it, so maybe that's why it's the way it is. And I seriously didn't think of the hair until I was in the middle of writing it. Thanks for the review!

**Thursday**: xD I wasn't planning on it, but the plot bunny is making me. Thanks so much for the review! 8D

**Muchacha**: Fufufu, great way of putting it. Man Vs. DEER FIGHTS BACK. Fufufu... *evil grin* xD Thanks for reviewing!

**Hetti**: 8D I totally did-thank you for reviewing!

**DrowningInTheNight**: 8D I'm glad I made you grin-Zoro and Chopper are so cute together, right?

**OchreEyes**: *snickers* Oooh, innuendos. Yes, I totally got that... *ka-wink*

**Firestar6546**: :3 I'm glad you like it so much. xD I hope I satisfied you in showing nearly all the other Strawhats were, and am sorry that it'll take another chap to show Robin and Franky, and continue Zoro and Sanji's roustabouting!

**Angelchan2012**: GO 2012! I'll see you at Christmas of that year, Angelchan. :3 Thank you for your review!

**womanonthemoon**: o.o I thought Sanji was weird throwing punches when I wrote it admitably, but I felt that if a naked guy was on top of him, and he couldn't kick, he'd would still try to fight back. :3 But thank you for pointing that out! I stress so bad about being OOC-I relish feedback such as yours~! Thank you!

**Kaiho Neko**: o0o You totally did-and the button wouldn't stop talking about it for the rest of the night (between you and me, I think he has a bit of a crush)!

**Dragonscale1996**: Viola~! Your begging has magically produced more chapters. xD Thanks for the support!

**OneShotMarvel**: o0o S-So much praise! *has died of happiness* :"D I'm suuper glad you liked it-I continued, so...I hope its up to par!

**[Blank]**: 8D Thank you! And thanks for the review!

**Mahina**: o0o Thank you! I made another chapter for your capital 'plz' :3

**ktblue**: YAY~! :3 I'm so glad you liked it ktblue. I hope I can live up to your intrigue~!

**otaku490**: o0o I totally did! :3 And I'm glad you liked it

**DracoDio**: xD LMAO wellllll, turns out he didn't have to. Well, there's always other chances for Zoro to make a trip to Sanji's bedroom...but since Usopp and Luffy sleep in the same room with thier older brother, I think there'll be some MAJOR explaining going on. And not just with Zeff.

**AllBlueChaser**: o0o Ah! I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_**Warning: BoyxBoy love, prostitution, (implied) nudity, adult situations, violence against younger siblings, alcohol references, excessive cursing that is all Sanji's fault  
**_

* * *

**Saytr**

**Chapter Two**

"Ow, ow-OW! Sanji, ow, quit it! Please, I'm sorry**...ow!** _Sanji!_"

Sanji bit harder on the cigarette he was rolling around in his mouth. "Shitty little brother..."

Usopp continued to whimper and shriek, squeaking with every kick he got on the ground from Sanji's Righteous Foot of Brotherly Tough Love. But his noises were upon deaf ears-as soon as the search party came back and Zeff had his back turned, Sanji had made sure to drag his brother off to a remote area and give him what's coming to him. They were behind the barn, the fields of his dad's land between them and the distant farmhouse on the hill.

"Lay off - Lay _OFF_, Sanji! COME ON, I'm BEGGING you-!"

Tears and mucus streamed from Usopp's face. Through his red vision, Sanji twisted his lip. Ugh, beating his little brother was never fun-it got old quick. But Sanji stuck with kicking the shit out of him before he layed off. He sighed, smoke streaming out of his mouth in a small cloud while Usopp hesitated as a puddle of shivering sobs. "Alright...I'm done."

The sharpshooter still hesitated-it took a quick kick of Sanji's boot to his hip for him to yelp and spring onto his feet. He had his back to the barn, shivering and watching his brother smoke. He knew from the solemn way he was dragging the nicotine out and exhaling, he wasn't done. So he waited for his big brother to say something again. Through the haze of fear, confused and curious thoughts rattled around in his brain.

The way Sanji had walloped his ass was insane...okay, yea, Usopp understood he had made a big mistake. A big, BIG mistake...and he definitely deserved this. Yet it was weird that Sanji had beaten him so brutally. It was like the entire time Sanji had been holding back from putting him in bed with broken bones-a black aura seeped out from the blond, his eye twitching under his swirly eyebrow before he tore the stump of a cigarette from his lip and lit another with his shaky fingers, his back to Usopp. He turned, and gave a growl that snapped Usopp to attention-"Grab the horses from Luf. We're going out."

"E-EH?" Usopp couldn't help it-he sputtered, pissing his older brother off more for questioning something he said. "B-Bu-Bu-But...it's almost _dark! _And you're suppose to make dinner...pop's gonna be pissed-"

Sanji bit his cigarette, whipping around like a feral beast. "That _shitty old man _can cook for himself...he does it well enough, doesn't he? HAH? HE DOESN'T NEED _ME_ TO DO ALL THE THINGS AROUND THE HOUSE ALL THE TIME, DOES HE-OR IS THAT JUST NOT WHAT _MEN_ DO? Ya know, COOKING AND CLEANING?"

Usopp didn't say anything. He blinked-Sanji just stood there, shaking, panting, and looking on the edge. He...what happened to him? He was never _this_ temperamental.

Sanji grounded his teeth more on his nicotine stick-finally, he ran his trembling fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Just...just get the damn horses."

Usopp wasn't stupid enough to stick around and open his trap twice. A split second was all it took for the long-nosed hunter to leave a small cloud of dust at his spot by the barn. He could feel Sanji's eyes on his back as he charged across the fields, headed desperately for the house. The last thing he had seen was the blond glaring furiously in his direction while the setting sun stood behind, giving the illusion that he was on fire and making him look like the Devil himself. His hand had been rubbing distractedly at what Usopp had figured to be mosquito bites on his neck.

Damn, Usopp thought, suddenly remembering something when he finally reached the stables. He had been so scared, he had never gotten a chance to ask Sanji some of the questions boiling in his mind since he and the others had found the blond at the creek, safe and sound. And no Satyr in sight.

How had he done it? The sharpshooter had the utmost confidence in his skill-he knew he had shot that buck clean through its thigh. Not a wound to kill it...but it wouldn't be walking very far. And a Saytr with a limp was still not good news-he kept looking up at the sky, expecting a lightning bolt to come from the sky and smite him right between the eyes. With that thought, Usopp gingerly lifted his eyes at the cloudless orange and blood-red sky again, for the thirteenth time. Well, you never know.

((/\\))

Shit, they were still there.

Sanji felt the love bites on his neck, especially the angry red one right where that shitty moss-head had gnawed at. His face flared with red-damn that shitty monster. If he ever got a hold of that green-haired venison dish again, he'd...he'd...

Without realizing it, Sanji swiftly kicked a hole in the barn's wall. The old wood gave way easily, but stuck fast to his shoe. He scoffed, then after a few seconds managed to wrench his boot out. He looked at his hands-they were sweating. His shaky fingers ran through his hair while he dug through his pockets for his lighter and another cigarette. Damnit, he was falling apart.

Over just some shitty kissing!

Well...not just kissing, per say, there was more to it...no, no, stop thinking about it, damn it! "I like women," he muttered, snarling as he felt his face heat up. "I like women, not...not..."

Oh gods. Finally, it sunk in to Sanji's brain what he had been kissing. He...ugh-it was almost like bestiality! And he had swapped spit with it!

He hissed, stomping furiously on the cigarette butt pile he had on the ground. When he let up and began walking towards the house, they were nothing but piles of ash and burnt paper.

Oh, he was _so_ getting laid tonight. If not, he'd die trying.

((/\\))

The forest was drenched with the light of evening-Zoro stood at the entrance of his home, washed over in this golden glow while staring out over the expanse of canopy rolling with the waves of the hilly land. The air was thin and filled with his Tree's seedlets-one feather-light particle fell on his shoulder, as softly as an intimate touch. He smiled, delicately brushing it off. It floated from his fingers back into the air, to rejoin its brethren while the Saytr watched with a solemn look in his eye.

He sighed, his hand gripping tighter at his sides while standing on four legs. Yet just as we was about to pounce to the straight drop below, Chopper's meek voice hit his erect Cervidae ears:

"Zoro-you're going now?"

_Crap._ With guilt staining his expression, Zoro looked back into the cavern. Chopper was there, in his deer form. He was shifting weight on his legs, looking ascant in an attempt to seem nonchalant. It didn't work when his eyes were murky like that, heavy with beading tears.

Zoro sighed. And he had hoped this wouldn't be difficult. "Chopper..."

"I-I was just wondering. I...wasn't trying to stop you."

The older brother frowned, not harshly but still a little sternly. "Chopper, I swear I'll be right back. Just...light a candle or something, curl up with one of those weird human tomes you keep reading."

Chopper hesitated. Finally, he looked up at Zoro. With..._those eyes_.

Zoro winced, eye twitching a bit. Damn those eyes...they made him almost want to crawl back inside, to keep the little guy company as night began to crawl across the sky overhead. He did not like leaving his little brother-but he had lit one of those candles he had stolen to sit with Chopper on the dirt, and he had made sure to leave him plenty of food behind in case...the village moved. Yeah, the village moved.

But that didn't seem to be enough for him-he continued giving Zoro _the eyes_, and Zoro continued feeling guilty.

Yet he swallowed his guilt. "You've got everything you need, okay? And I'll be back in an hour or so, so what's the big deal?"

"You say that..." Chopper hiccuped, his tiny body shaking with fearful sobs. The 'tough guy' act was falling apart. "You say that, but...you never come home when you say."

"Chopper..."

"And what if you come back home with wounds! And I can't help you! What if you...get jumped by a hunter. Or a Demon! Zoro..." The rest of Chopper's words were lost. He ducked his head, trying to not get upset.

Zoro sighed through his nose, watching his younger sibling with tender wariness. He knew it had to be hard for the little guy. He hid behind his stolen tomes of human knowledge, trying to be strong before his older brother...but in the end, he was still a lonely little kid. Who knew that without Zoro, he'd be the last Saytr in this forest. The very last one.

Zoro shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. Like anything was going to happen to him.

"I'm going," he mumbled. Chopper sniffed, feeling Zoro's hand on his head, gently scratching his ear. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Chopper, after a few seconds, nodded. He felt Zoro's calloused hand leave the tuft of fur on his head, and knew from the hoof beats suddenly ending at the entrance that Zoro was gone.

Zoro hit the next ledge below his home's entrance with a grunt, his leg muscles rippling from the long drop. He looked up the eroded side of the hill he and Chopper were situated on, in a cavern directly below the enormous Tree that was his.

Others like it surrounded him; they were all along the dried riverbed he was standing on, clinging to the sides of the hill. They were other Satyrs' trees, and other caverns like his stood open underneath them. Yet these were all empty now. And all the trees remained lifeless, save for the leaves barely clinging to their branches. His was the only one able to muster seedlings. It was the only one not mourning in the Heart of the Forest.

As he usually did, Zoro ignored the painful sights of lifelessness around him, depicting what came with the war with Demons long ago. It just stung his eyes to think about-he shook his head before convulsing his muscles and pouncing to another ledge below-then another. He raced across the dried riverbed, his hooves thundering under him and drumming out the numbing thoughts scents and vision brought him. When she died...he had promised himself he would stop thinking about what he could have done, or what could have happened. All that matter was Chopper now-all that mattered was moving on. And that's just what I'm doing, he thought, as he crossed the riverbed into the maze of trees and underbrush, heading towards the human village.

((/\\))

"Saaanji! I don't want to be here. Can't we just go home?"

In the dark of night, only broken on the street by a candle here or there in a window, Sanji rolled his eyes. "We didn't come all this way from our village to town JUST SO WE COULD GO HOME, Usopp. Just shut up and keep close."

"I'm hungry." Sanji's youngest brother whined, slumping on Usopp. "Sanji! Meat!"

While Usopp shoved Luffy off him, Sanji snapped. "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEGGED TO COME WITH US, LUFFY! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED HOME!"

Both boys whined, chorusing together. "Sanji! Take us hoooome!"

"No! Now just shut up!"

While his younger siblings grumbled and complained, Sanji walked ahead of them. He was antsy, smoking hard on his seventh cigarette of the evening. His blue eyes scanned the congested crowd on the streets of the port town, searching for someone.

He gave a surprised yelp when that 'someone' suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her.

"Sanji-you just get into town, or are you purposely ignoring me?"

Sanji blinked at the red-head, slowly grinning. "Miss Nami!"

In her usual low-cut, provocative clothing, the orange haired girl smirked. "Oh? So you do remember me."

"Heehee! How could I forget such a lovely goddess like yourself?"

Nami 'hmphed', unimpressed. Meanwhile, Sanji snapped at his brothers, his silky voice disappearing for a growl. "Oi! Assholes-make yourself scarce. Just don't get yourself in trouble...and Usopp, keep Luf outta the food stalls!"

"R-Right!" Usopp grabbed Luffy's arm. He gave Nami a nod, who curtly smiled in reply, before he quickly ran off to be swallowed in the crowd.

Sanji smiled at the busty woman, his voice returning to be dripping with adoration. "Sorry about that-is this where you're staying?" He indicated the building they were in front of.

Nami looked over her shoulder, then back at the blond. She smirked. "Maybe. But you're going to have to buy me a drink first to find out."

"Then...shall we make our way to the bar? Miss Nami?"

The orange haired girl's smirk widened. She took Sanji's offered arm, and began walking with him to one of the saloon's nearby. Sanji grinned, eyes raking the blunging neckline of her bodice while she watched him veraciously in her peripheral. He barely thought about the green-haired venison dish...or his tight muscles. Or his sweating tan body. His body pressed up against-aw, damn it. Boobs...just think about boobs, Sanji!

((/\\))

Zoro wasn't going to say it...but he was possibly lost. Possibly.

He wrinkled his nose in an annoyed fashion, crouching in his human form at where Sanji's scent faded away. He looked at the dim lights of a village down below, a perfect view of it from where Zoro perched at the top of the hill. It had taken him most of the day to come even _this _close to where the blond could be...for hours, he had just been wandering around, relying on instinct and his sense of smell. In the end, both had failed him.

Zoro looked up at the sky, watching the last light of the sun disappear. He hadn't been able to keep his promise to Chopper-the guilt hit him hard in the stomach. Poor guy...he was so terrified to be on his own. Zoro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. No time to dwell on this-he needed to find somewhere to rest. Chopper would be safe in the cavern-it was near impossible for creatures beside Saytrs to get to it. Yet he, on the other hand, was still open for attack. He got up, beginning his aimless wandering to look for somewhere safe to rest.

An hour later, and he found it-the human shrine for the forest. It was on top of the hill overseeing the village-most of it was in ruins, encroached with morning glories and honeysuckle vines over its crumbling stone walls and ancient pillars. Yet the House of the Forest Spirit was still intact, and it was in that little stone hut that Zoro climbed up to. He walked over the stumps of candles, rotten offerings, and shreds of paper filled with prayers that lied at the door, and pulled back the curtain to enter where no human was allowed.

Of course there was no Forest Spirit residing in the house-the Spirit of the Forest was not some deity for humans to shack up in in their meaningless attempt to be closer to God. Closer to God-if they just opened their ears and eyes, they'd realize they were no closer to God than they were right now. The Forest Spirit wasn't in a house-he was in the_ forest_. Dumbasses.

Zoro snorted, smirking as he put his back to the wall and slid into a corner of the hut to sit. He curled up, listening to the sound of the surrounding woods at night. Slowly, his eyes became heavy, and his lids drooped. He didn't notice he had fallen asleep until the next morning, when he woke up to a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

((/\\))

Sanji sat on the edge of the mattress, completely naked beside the sheets covering his lower half, a lit cigarette in his fingers. He lifted it to his lips distractedly, looking out of the bedroom's window to the moon shining over the chimney tops outside. It poured its silver light over him, unmarred by shutters or curtains as Sanji had just had sex with it being completely open. Nami's suggestion, of course.

_Speaking of whom_, Sanji thought, hearing a soft moan escape the the figure lying behind him, who he thought had fallen asleep. The bed creaked; a hand gripped his side, before a chin joined it on his shoulder. He barely glanced back, even when she giggled and began suggestively massaging his chest. She muffled her giggles in the cradle of his neck, while he smirked. Yet it was a half-smirk. He felt distracted for some reason.

"Sanji..." she murmured, breath heating his neck. Her swelled chest brushed his back as she talked. "I...think you should go."

Sanji's smirk tightened. He looked back, his voice smooth and playful. "What? Not up for round two?"

Her laugh was throaty. "Silly boy...I don't think you can afford me for another go."

"Yea...you're probably right."

"Plus, you know...I've got other customers-"

At that, Sanji was on his feet. He laughed, scanning the room for his clothes. "Yea, I know. Alright, Nami-swan, I'll get out of your hair..."

Nami, sitting up in the bed while Sanji ran around the room for clothes, watched him with an expression hidden in the shadows. She giggled. "You know...I'd think by now, you'd have found some girl to marry off to. What, is your little village that provincial that you can't settle for some hardy farm girl? Are they devoid of females where you come from?"

Sanji popped his head out of his shirt collar, then began to pull on his pants. He had danced this verbal tango with Nami so many times; it was almost tradition after they had banged and before he left. He looked up at her, smiling while his blond hair draped over his face and he bent over. "Don't you know, Miss Nami? I'm still waiting for you to say 'yes' to me."

Nami giggled. "I guess you'll just keep waiting."

"Aww, don't be like that, beautiful. You know you're the only girl for me. My sweet Miss Nami-"

The orange-haired lady of the streets rolled her eyes, stopping him before he began his usual speal. "Sanji."

Sanji grinned sheepishly, shrugging. "Right, right-sorry, I'm going."

Having adjusted his clothes, all previous articles back on his person, he turned and gave Nami a quick peck on the cheek, right before he disappeared out the door. "Good night, sweet Miss Nami."

"Good night, Sanji. See you when I see you."

Sanji exited the building a few minutes later, left to walk brightly down the streets to search for his brothers. They weren't that hard to find-Luffy was stuck eating at a restaurant that he couldn't pay for without Sanji appearing to cover the tab, and Usopp was propelled over Sanji's head when the owner of a nearby saloon kicked them out into the streets for causing a ruckus.  
Both grinned at their peeved older brother, happy as he dragged them off in a pissed mood back to their hitched horses. Usopp had to shoulder Luffy half the way-poor kid wasn't used to all this late night excitement. He slept lying over Sanji's back as they shared a horse. He drooled, which only worsened Sanji's mood.

"So..." Usopp muttered, riding beside the blond on his speckled steed while Sanji used the cream colored workhorse from the farm's plow. "You know we gotta wake up early to go back hunting tomorrow, right?"

Sanji winced. Oh yea...his pop would make him go back to the woods, to make up for that 'buck' that he never brought back. They needed a steady supply of venison after all-the family of men and growing boys couldn't live on rabbits and pheasants all week. Deer was a staple.

And fuck if he was going near the forest anytime soon. _No. Shitty. Way._

He shrugged, though. "Yea, I got that all worked out...You, however, are still going to have to hunt."

"Wh...What?"

Sanji smirked, glaring evilly at his brother. "Oh, you'll see little brother. You'll see."

* * *

Push this Button

\ /

It Gets

\ /

Lonely

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** 8D Phew! Finished. This took me a month-can you believe the smut only took a whole evening? It's almost 1 AM, and I'm SLEEPY! ~v~ But the smut that I promised is done, so its totally worth it. *yaaaaay for kept promises. o^0 I am never making another smut promise. AGAIN.* Do you see this is 'M'-rated now? Huh? DO YA? :3 That's because there's actual yaoi in this chapter. Not OMG MEGA LEMON, but hey...it's my first blowjob. =v= Enjoy.

_**Word Count: 6,000+**_

**Warning: Lime, boyxboy, Yaoi, explosions, foreshadowing birds, implied gore,  
**

~Review Responses~

**cb O chan: **8D Thank you! That's possibly the best compliment I've gotten. And I've practically looked everywhere on the internet for the word that describes such deer-like beings, and the only ones I could find were the Native American legends of 'Deer women', who had the upper half of a woman, but the feet of a deer. :/ Since no one has complained of the poor word choice, I'm just thinking of leaving it as is.**  
**

**reodavle:** I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING IT~ 8D And the button loves you too. Thanks for the awesome review!**  
**

**Grinsekatze: ***sigh* I took a month. Is that too long? At least I managed to write like two chapters in one. :3 Blue eyes indeed...hmmm, who could it be? v v**  
**

**FireStar6546: **FOR TEA'S SAKE, SOMEONE FEED LUFFY! :D I am glad for your concern for our favorite stretchy captain. And yes, there is smut...but I'm sure that's not what you were looking forward to. :3 You were looking forward to seeing the inside of Robin and Franky's house, raight?

**BlindTigeress: **:3 I have contined to write it! YOSH~! 8D Thank you for finding this interesting!**  
**

**Dragonscale1996: **Poor button is lonely. :3 He is glad nice people click on him, making him feel better! lol thanks for the review!**  
**

**Angelchan2012:** LOL! So glad you caught that he's a CREATURE OF THE FREAKIN FOREST and yet he still managed to get lost. xD Poor Chopper-he's got a handful for an older brother.**  
**

**Fallon the Coyote Pirate: **His bi-ness is over 9000. Yet he's totally oblivious. :3 Thanks-I'm glad you find them interesting. I found a heavy muse in the movie Avatar and Princess Mononoke. o.O Oh...oh gawd. *is thinking about Zoro with deer ears now too...So. CUTE~* 8D It's the only Zoro I'd ever coddle! (sorry, but Zoro is not my fave mugiwara =.=')**  
**

**

* * *

Satyr**

**Chapter 3**

"And so, um...Sanji's sick."

There was a long pause. Sanji sat in his bed, listening from the thin walls at Usopp explaining to Zeff why he couldn't get up this morning and hunt. In the thick silence, the blond swore he could hear his brother swallow dryly in his throat.

Finally, Zeff growled. "He's sick?"

"H-He was coughing all night last night. Really bad-there was a lot of phlegm. And he kept throwing up-now h-he's just lying in bed, sweating...with a fever. It's pretty bad."

Sanji layed back on his headboard, waiting. Usopp was always a puddle of jelly in front of Pops, and he sucked at lying...but he was the favored son. If Zeff would believe anyone, it was Usopp.

And as predicted, Zeff buckled-he gave a grunt, then his heavy footsteps receded out of the house. A few minutes later, Usopp entered the room, dressed for a hunt and grinning. "Okay, yea-he definitely believed it."

Sanji smirked, peeling away the bed covers and standing up. "Good work. Have fun hunting rabbits, I guess."

When his older brother got up and began putting on clothes to go out, Usopp blanched. "O-Oi! Shouldn't you stay in bed...? Ya know, in case Pops comes back?"

Sanji smirked. He gave a shrug, pulling on his pants and slipping the attached suspenders on his shoulders over his red flannel shirt. "I'll just say I went to Robin's for medicine. Which is still within the ring of truth."

Usopp sighed, grumbling under his breath. "You could at least be nice enough to wait til I came back-I wanna go to Franky's too."

"Well when you get done, you can come over. Just don't take forever."

Usopp pouted, turning his back a little while Sanji rolled up his plaid sleeves and donned a deerhunter hat. When he turned back, his older brother was straddling thier window's sill, one leg out to jump to the first story. "Hey, remember to lay off flirting with Robin at Franky's house. You know he doesn't like it."

Sanji snorted, rolling his eyes. Yet his smirk didn't hold any promises. With a salute, he dropped out of sight, gracefully landing from the second floor to the back of the house. He took off running to the stables, while Usopp heaved a sigh.

"Damn," he muttered, grabbing his gun and heading down stairs. "Franky's gonna give him ANOTHER black eye."

((/\\))

Cutty Flam was the only other Stitch Sanji knew of.

Like the blond, he lived a life of lies and secrets-s'why Sanji had to trek a shitty two hour long hike with his horse across the valley to the other side of a hill just to get to him. When he finally got to the house, his horse was panting and sweating. Sanji sighed, patting the tawny horse's hindquarters as the top of the windmill came into view.

The love bites had faded a bit overnight, so Sanji had felt free to have an opened flannel shirt this time. Yet the memories of how those red marks got there still hung in his mind like sharp pieces of glass. Ignoring it hadn't help-sex with a beautiful redhead hadn't either. And last night, lying in bed, he had done nothing but toss and turn in his sleep, fitful with dreams. Really...embarrassing dreams.

The only thing to do, he decided, was to look for answers in what had happened. Attacks by Satyrs were as rare as seeing a Satyr-and being molested by one was probably the rarest thing of all. Like birthing a two-headed calf, or something. Shit if he knew.

All he really knew was that he couldn't step back into the woods anymore. Even on the crowded forest roads from his farm and to his village and the Town ahead, he had been cringing and scanning the trees for anything to fly out at him. This morning wouldn't be the only time his father would demand for him to go hunting with his brothers-and how could a man in his situation live like this, in constant fear of stepping into the shadows of the Forest's trees? It would only cause more suspicion on him, and that was the last thing the blond Stitch needed from the village. So he had to get some answers.

Answers that came from someone who was knowledgeable in things beyond the norm. That were probably against the government's laws to know about.

The spokes of a windmill appeared over the treeline, and soon the entire thing on a flat ledge of the mountain appeared in his line of sight. For the hub, there was a strange symbol-it looked like a head of a lion. Or...a sunflower. It was hard to tell.

He had no idea why Franky had a windmill for a house-probably went hand in hand with his other eccentricities. Which included running around in only an open shirt and jacket, wearing on his lower half only a pair of what looked like black underwear, and having his blue hair in that ridiculous ducktail style.

When Sanji got off his horse and began walking across the flat yard of Franky's, the flapping of wings and a loud 'caww' startled him to turn around. Sitting on a fence post was a rather large black crow-it was eying him with robin-egg blue eyes. He blinked, then stretched his mouth into a smile. "Oh, so you came as the welcoming committee this time?"

The crow cawwed, eying him with one of its odd colored eyes. Sanji chuckled, taking that and the way it puffed out its chest as a pompous 'of course.' "Well, shitty bird brain, it's nice to see ya. How about you fly off and tell that idiot that shacks up with you that I'm here."

The bird cocked its head, then craned its neck to give another 'caww'. Sanji laughed at the friendly, noisy bird, then turned from it to begin tying his horse to the other fence post nearby. He never considered himself much of animal person, and it certainly would be embarrassing to have Robin seeing him talking to a dumb bird...but Olvia was different, somehow. Not just because of her deep blue eyes that seeped deep into his soul; for all the years that Sanji had been coming to Franky's house, she had been there. Franky said that she roosted in the rafters of his attic, and that she had been there when he first found the shoddy excuse for a building. She was almost like a pet, even though she was not tame, and came and went as she pleased. Plus, her inquisitive nature and seeming ability to understand him made her easy to talk to.

He tied his horse tight to its post, then he turned back around to glance back at 'bird brain'. Yet Olivia was no longer behind him- he wasn't fazed, though. Like he said; she always came and went as she pleased.

With a shrug, Sanji climbed over the rotten fence and crossed the yard to the open front door. He knocked its frame, peering in. "Robin? Can I come in?"

**_BOOOOOM!_**

Sanji yelped, diving under the nearest piece of furniture when the back end of the windmill suddenly exploded. The electrical lights overhead flickered as for a few seconds the building shook. A familiar voice suddenly rang out from one of the rooms:

"Woo! _SUUPER_~! Damn, what a good explosion...awww, but now Robin's gonna get pissed-just patched that wall up last week. Crap...urgh, where's the rest of that black powder?"

Sanji peeked out, a little on the edge and seriously needing some nicotine. What the hell was that freak making,_ bombs?_ Well Sanji wouldn't put it past him. Just as Sanji crawled out of his makeshift bunker of a dining table and got on his feet, Frank suddenly appeared, entering by stomping up and slamming his workshop's door open to enter the kitchen and dining room. He took a step back in surprise at seeing Sanji. "Oh! Cook-bro...thought I heard you come in. What's up?" He suddenly grinned. "Ey! What's with the shakes-you okay?"

A little speechlessly, Sanji lifted his jar of spiced peaches he had carried from home in answer to why he was here-at least for Robin's husband. Yet before Franky could squeal about his favorite thing to put in pie being brought to him, Sanji managed to lift a finger and point out what was holding his tongue. "F-Franky! The wrench...the shitty fucking wrench-!"

"Hrrn?" Franky turned, glancing at his reflection in a hanging piece of polish metal Robin had hung decoratively over their hearth. His eyes bugged out, then crossed at the metal tool lodged soundly in his forehead. The rest of his face was pre-Stitching his burns up from the explosion, trying to heal over the bits of brass metal and tissue that melded together under his skin. Yet the wound from a wrench sinking into his skull...it was already healed.

Franky's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

Sanji was already bugging out behind him. "HOLY SHIT IS RIGHT-THERE'S A FUCKING WRENCH STUCK IN YOUR SKULL!"

"W-Well...what do I do?" After a pause of heavy silence, Franky turned around. His voice heightened a few octaves in panic-he was officially losing his shit over this. "COOK-BRO, WHAT DO I DO?"

Sanji was equally hysterical. He flailed about, stomping his foot in both panic and anger. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I've never been stupid enough to get something stuck in me before I could get it out-I've only gotten cuts and broken bones!"

"Holy shit. Holy shiiiit." Franky whimpered, hands half-raised uselessly while he danced about with his eyes crossed up. "This is not suuper-I can _feel it_. _Touching my brain_!"

"What? Oh SHIT!"

Sanji, too distracted from the ordeal in front of him, jumped when a soothing hand suddenly touched his shoulder and gently pushed him out of the way.

"Really you two...you're going to wake up my patient."

"R-Robin!" The enigmatic woman smiled, her blue eyes dancing with mischief as she looked at Sanji.

"Hello, Mr. Cook. I see you've brought the spiced peaches like you promised..."

"Robin..." Franky's voice was pitiful. Though he would never admit to it later, tears in thick globs were spilling down his cheeks and over his quivering lip. "I...I..."

Robin gave one look at her husband's plight and had an answer. Touching the wrench and watching him wince, she said, "Well, Franky. We'll simply have reopen the wound and carve it out."

"C-C-Carve?" Franky's eyes were the size of saucers.

Solemnly, Robin nodded, continuing her morbid diagnosis. "Yes-it's lucky you're still alive, but you can't go on with a wrench embedded in your forehead. Just let me get a knife, and I'll meet you in the other room in a second."

Robin gently turned her husband about, and began pushing him to the open door of his workshop. Franky still hadn't shaken himself out of his stupor. "C-Carve...?"

"Yes, dear, carve. We'll reopen the wound, saw through some bone, and you'll be good as new."

"But-"

Robin closed the heavy door, muffling whatever Franky was about to say. She turned, and faced Sanji. "Mr. Cook, could you please just wait out here for a bit? It's not everyday I get to doctor my husband..."

With a slow nod, Sanji watched as Robin grabbed a menacingly long knife from the counter, near the iron wood stove and her husband's invention of what he called an 'ice box'. It was used to store in freezing temperatures his jars of odd, bubbling brown liquid, which he drank more than an alcoholic with his ale, and made in huge vats in a seperate area of his workshop. The medicine woman gave him one last smile, before slipping through the door and leaving the blond by himself.

Sanji sighed-_so much for quick answers_.

He looked around the room to distract himself-an utterly useless endeavor. He had spent so many days in this room, and the rooms beyond, that he knew every knook and cranny of this house, who's raven-haired housekeeper kept spotlessly clean and never moved a single piece of furniture. He sat himself on a stool near the roaring hearth, glancing at the simple furniture pieces, the hide rug at his feet, the network of strings that flew across the ceiling and hung heavy with drying herbs, and the view out from the windows. As he usually did, he scanned the yard outside for Olivia. Yet, as usual, she was never there when she was on his mind.

Sighing, Sanji dug through his pant's pocket and pulled out a cigarette-it was already that time of day, and seeing his life flash before his eyes because of Franky's stupid 'projects' going off made his system deserve a shot of nicotine. Lighting it on the flames crackling in the stone fireplace, he put the hand-rolled stick to his mouth and eagerly sucked it. The smoke curled out of his mouth as he sighed, and stood on his feet to walk around.

In the kitchen, which was a step higher than the other room, a crook of the area was where Robin held her bookcases. Really, Robin had bookcases dotting the whole house, the most centering in her own library Franky made her upstairs. Yet these shelves were filled specifically with medical tomes, and beside it were shelves of various preserved ingredients for rural remedies, and a cot made from what once had been a window seat. It was at this cot that Sanji stopped in mid-step, half turned from the book titles he had been about to inspect.

The cot was rarely used-while no one suspected the dirty orphan who had come to thier village long ago to be a Stitch, and no Stitching had ever been done to any of her patients to be reported, people still found her practices to be...off. Almost otherworldly-so only the desperate seeked her for help with thier ailments, and only the near dying ever layed in her cot. And by then it was usually too late.

Sanji instantly felt a pang of remorse for whose ever foot that was peeking out from where the curtain hanging infront of the bed could not cover-surely they had to be half-crazy with the idea of dying to trek so far to this hillside. Though, by the way they were snoring, it was obvious they were not writhing in pain. Perhaps Robin had slipped them a narcotic.

An odd idea slipped into Sanji's head. Perhaps he should take a peek to see who it was. You never know, he reasoned. It could be somebody he knew. One of his distant family members, maybe one of those kind ladies from the market's stalls. And with them being knocked out...surely a little Stitching wouldn't hurt. Sanji groaned, facepalming. Was he like addicted to Stitching things? Ugh, probably. But he swore his heart was in the right place.

The blond hooked his fingers at the curtains edge, gingerly pulling it back to quietly peer at the cot's occupant. What he saw made him instantly shoot backwards so slam into the bookcase.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He...How? Books fell to the ground, along with several vials and jars. Yet Sanji didn't even notice the shattering glass-he seemed to be trying to climb up the wall itself, so crazed with the idea of getting away that he had lost all sense of direction. When he yelped, the male lying in the bed sat up, rubbing his eyes and wondering what the hell was with the noise and why that smoke smell seemed so familiar.

Dressed in Franky's old overalls from Kokoro's insistence long ago, Zoro's half-lidded eyes scanned blankly at the room and where he was. Yet he quickly locked on to the squirming blond in front of him. Zoro's face broke into a grin.

A tiny meeped 'shit' reverberated in Sanji's brain before the Saytr pounced on him.

And then he snarled, adrenaline rushing through him.

(/\\)

Zoro had to admit-he was surprised by the kick he got across the face. He slammed into the floor of the kitchen, the side of a boot imprinted on his face. He gazed up flabbergasted at Sanji, who's face was as red as an apple as he stood with leg poised over the Satyr. He was the picture of 'pissed'.

The Saytr had a hand to his face, giving Sanji a 'what the hell' look. Sanji sneered.

"Shitty venison, what the hell do you think you're doing here-!"

Zoro had slowly gotten up, and Sanji had been quick to respond with another kick as soon as he was on his feet. It was aimed at Zoro's ribs-yet this time, Zoro was ready. He stopped the powerful attack-Sanji flushed when Zoro's hands inch from his calf to his thigh, while Zoro peered at him with his predatory eyes. He had caught the cook in a vulnerable spot.

Or so he thought.

His eyes bugged a little when the limber blond suddenly flipped backwards, like he was double-jointed. He was more surprised when the strong leg he was holding was met around his waist with its partner, and he began being lifted in the air. His next thought in that split second was that having the crown of your head slammed on hardwood floor hurt like hell. He layed there with a very fuzzy head, Sanji's legs still latched to his hips.

Sanji, still holding himself up on his hands while his legs held the Satyr, quickly tried to release himself from the dazed Satyr. However, his legs were suddenly gripped by two tan fists. He yelped, being held down as his captive twisted and turned the tables. He was pressed to the ground on his stomach, while Zoro sat on his legs. Fucking cheater.

"Shitty...deer!" Sanji grunted, writhing underneath Zoro's lead-like weight.

Zoro eyed the squirming blond under him, licking his lips subconsciously. With his hands holding Sanji down by his shoulders, he was right where the green-haired male wanted him. Blond hair splayed deliciously around Sanji's head, his body shaking with fury as he weakly tried to fight off the tan idiot crushing his legs; Zoro smirked, bending over to nuzzle that pale pillar of his neck. He licked it across the fluttering vien, before baring his teeth and biting. He grinned into Sanji's skin when he shivered under him. He seemed to have a very sensitive neck.

Sanji groaned a 'no', twisting to hide his face in his blond bangs. It was heating up, and he hated it. He tried to wrench his legs free, shivering more as Zoro worked from his collarbone to his ears, teasing them with his tongue and his teeth. Beyond all his questions and his hazy thoughts, he just wanted to get away. This was wrong...he was going to get himself killed. And he didn't like this-he swore he didn't. He DIDN'T.

Sanji cringed when hands slipped across his shoulders, to fold around his waist. When Zoro nipped his neck once again, Sanji tried to lash his leg out of his grip, biting back the moans as the green-haired demigod played with his neck.

Zoro frowned. All this squirming was hot, but it was making it difficult to keep a hold of the blond's powerful legs. This guy was such a pain-couldn't he just keep still? Jeez.

Suddenly, a weird thought occurred to Zoro. Could the blonde human not want this...? Not want _him?_

He growled against Sanji's flesh, shaking those thoughts away. This guy had been drenched in the smell of that damn flower. How could he not want this? He had been advertising himself like some damn slut!

Sanji's breath came out in breathy rasps-not just from the attention, but from the hot body pressing against him on his back. He turned his head, his mouth open wide to gasp in air. He didn't even notice one arm leaving his waist-a few seconds later, and a pair of fingers were playing across his tongue, intruding his mouth and hinting at a purpose.

Sanji nearly went cross-eyed. Oh..._hell no!_

Zoro yelped when he had his fingers bit. Hard. He quickly wrenched them back, glaring in irked bewilderment at his 'mate'. Under him, the so-called 'mate' glared up with icy blue eyes, partly covered in wispy blond tendrils. He seethed defiance.

"Shitty mosshead...get the fuck off me._ Now._"

Sanji's words bit into Zoro, harder than his teeth could. Zoro sat up straight on top of Sanji, unmoving. Yet his eyes had darkened as he narrowed them down at the blond. They glared unblinkingly at each other.

Finally, he slipped himself off the blond, to calmly get on his feet. Yet he had to lurch out of his calmness into a block and a fighting stance, for Sanji had instantly regained his ground much faster, and was back on the attack-with reawakened fury.

"SHITHEAD!" Sanji hissed, heel contacting with Zoro's raised arm again and again and again. He aimed for a rib-the Satyr blocked it. He aimed for his legs, or a stab at his solar plex-Zoro easily parried it away. It was like he was using his arms as swords, extending to beat back the jabs and sweeps of Sanji's legs. He cursed at the idiot being good at fighting.

Zoro's face was calm, measuring and timing his blocks with Sanji's attacks. His hands itched for a weapon, even though what he was fighting was someone he didn't want to hurt. They always itched for something to wield-and besides, its not like the blond was some fragile creature. Not like Kuina-

A good kick across the face was not what Zoro was prepared for-he asked for it, though. He had to be seriously stupid to be thinking of her in a fight. Zoro backed off, trying to stop his head from swimming from the blow. Yet Sanji wasn't done with him-he charged and aimed for another hit. Zoro's eyes narrowed.

Sanji wasn't expecting Zoro's next move. Like a snake, he suddenly darted straight into Sanji's attack, making him lurch back in surprise at the last moment while he stared at the dark-eyed male suddenly extremely close to his face. It was a split second of a hitched breath-then, suddenly, he was shoved hard across the room.

He slammed against the wall with a bang.

"Ahh..." Sanji winced, gritting his teeth at the ache on his back. He heard the thunk of two hands hitting the wall on either side of him, and felt the presence of a warm body trapping him. He snapped his eyes open just as Zoro leaned into him and captured his protesting mouth.

Sanji should have been enraged-should have bit Zoro's tongue this time. Yet he didn't; the thought was carelessly pushed away with the feel of surprisingly soft lips chastely pressing against his. He was so surprised by such a gentle gesture, he left himself open to have his mouth pried wider by those same lips. Without thinking, he eagerly met the tongue that penetrated his mouth-he swirled against it, shakily lifting his hands to touch moss green hair.

Yet just as he touched the back of Zoro's neck, just as he lifted his tongue to slip around the other, Zoro pulled back. _He fucking pulled back. _His face split into a shit-eating grin at Sanji's flushed (and now extremely flustered and confused) expression. He seemed pretty proud of himself.

Sanji's eyes widened, realizing what that grin was for. His blush darkened in anger-so this guy thought he was hot shit, did he? Thinks he can dick around and make _me_ the sputtering fool-!

"You know..." Zoro's voice was like gravel, rolling off his tongue. "For a guy that acts like he doesn't want it...you can get pretty bothered from just a little kissing."

Sanji started, eyes the size of saucers. Suddenly, the blond was very quiet.

Zoro hadn't been expecting that reaction. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering why the hell he was being stared at. "...What?"

"You can talk." It wasn't a question; it was a muttered realization.

Zoro paused. Then he gave Sanji the most withered, driest look possible. "...Are you stupid?"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, YOU STUPID MOSS BALL-_YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S STUPID!"_

Zoro slowly blinked. "Really? How do you figure...?"

Sanji scoffed, his face reddening. His teeth were grit as he hissed, "Do you even know what you're trying to _screw_-no, don't touch me!"

Zoro took his fingers from twirling in Sanji's hair, which had distracted him. With a grunt, he returned to trapping the blond. "Of course I do."

"NO, I DON'T THINK YOU DO!"

"What do you mean?"

Sanji deadpanned. Was this guy really this stupid? "...I'm _HUMAN!_"

"So?"

That was the most nonchalant 'so' Sanji had ever heard. It froze him to the core, like a North wind.

Yet he quickly snapped out of it-his voice nearly broke as he squeaked with fury, "I'm also a MALE, if you didn't happen to notice."

Zoro frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "I know that," he said, as if it was so obvious that _SANJI_ was the stupid one. "And that's why its so confusing."

"WHAT'S confusing?"

Zoro sighed, rolling his eyes and making Sanji want to kick him in the face. Yet Sanji didn't get to think much about that blissful kick-he was suddenly flipped over.

"H-Hey!" he cried, face and stomach mashed up against the wall. Zoro was pressing against him again. Sanji panicked-"Stop this, you damn mosshead!"

"You acting stupid is just pitiful..." Sanji shuddered, feeling Zoro's hot breath on the back of his neck. Calloused hands creeped down his sides, in a 'v' to their main target below his navel. He murmured again, "Are you really trying to be this bad of a tease...?"

The Stitch's face flared up. He bit his lip, fighting back a moan as a hand slid across his skin under his shirt and teased a taut nipple. His back involuntarily arched into it-he jumped a bit when he felt Zoro's hard erection against his thigh. Hearing Zoro's chuckle only darkened his already black mood.

He turned his head to hiss: "You're not fucking me, you stupid shithead deer."

It was a bluff-he couldn't move. And part of him didn't want to move. But it was all he had to stand on-he wasn't going to lie down and take this. He'd break a few bones before he did.

Zoro didn't seem miffed by this venomous threat. He just hummed an answer as he left little suckled marks on Sanji's shoulder and back, granting sweet muffled noises from Sanji. So the wierd-smelling blond was playing hard to get...that was fine. He could wait before really making this asshole his.

He would just have to make this guy beg for it in the meantime.

((/\\))

Sanji utter a small noise when a hand slithered from his waist to undo his pants. He twisted violently, opening his mouth to shriek obscenities into the wall. Yet his voice caught when his pants and underwear were pulled to the ground, and his member was gripped; it was replaced by a tortured moan as the cold air hit his sensitive flesh.

"Nnngh-!"

Zoro smirked against Sanji's skin, feeling how hard he already was. Didn't want this? Really? His smirk widened, as he lazily pumped from base to tip. Sanji's tenseness under his grip only made Zoro more amused.

Sanji clawed at the wall he was against, tortured by the purposeful slowness of Zoro's strokes. They were driving him fucking crazy...he wanted to scream! But if he made any noise, or uttered a sound of frustration at the Mosshead being slow...he knew what expression he'd get from this fucking perve. For some reason, this had turned into a competition-he was not going to make this guy think he had won!

"A-Ahhh...f-fucking mosshead..."

Zoro grazed his teeth across the back of Sanji's neck, enjoying his dirty mouth. He decided to see if he could push his buttons: "Do you really have a problem with me being a guy? Cause right now, I can't fucking tell..."

Sanji gnashed his teeth, his face reddening. "I am not...g-gay...I have a girl back in town-"

"Oh?"

Sanji yelped in pleasured surprise, the grip around his erection suddenly tightening. Zoro kept talking, his voice low and conversational while Sanji bit down on the whines escaping from his mouth. "So...does she know you like it rough like this? That you like being forced?"

"S-Stop it..." Sanji tried to growl, but it just came out as an elated mumble. "I d-don't..."

"Really?" Zoro grinned, breathing against the shell of Sanji's ear. He stopped his strokes and moved up, to swirl lazily the precum at his tip. "You're really dripping down here..."

Sanji snarled behind his bit lip. "What, so NOW you're a chatterbox?"

"You're practically thrusting into my hand-"

"Sh-_SHUT UP!_ Ah...Ahhhh..."

Sanji's voice died, replaced with moans and mewls as Zoro finally picked up the pace. His mind and his body were completely against each other now-he couldn't even see straight anymore, let alone voice against this. When Zoro nipped at his ears, he moaned, feeling the knot in his lower half grow tighter and tighter. He needed release. _Bad._

Zoro frowned, feeling Sanji's end drawing near. He suddenly flipped Sanji around by his shoulders, making Sanji yelp in surprise at having his back against the wall again. The blond blinked, eyes hazy with want as Zoro's mouth reached his and pressed against it. Sanji moaned, hands ghosting Zoro's chest as for a moment as he met the mosshead's tongue. Yet it was only for a brief minute-suddenly, Zoro pulled back.

Sanji snarled, frustrated beyond what he would admit. "Stop doing that!"

Zoro flashed a smirk, pleased that the blond's buttons were so easy to push. He made those narrowed blue eyes widen when he suddenly dropped to his knees, his hands brushing down his sides to his thighs as he went. Sanji opened his mouth in protest, and let it hang there, watching the other male eye his weeping cock. And he just sat there...staring at it.

Sanji writhed in pained pleasure. _Do something, mosshead!_ He was practically screaming in his head, aching because Zoro wouldn't just god damn TOUCH HIM ALREADY!

"O-Oi..."

Zoro looked up, his expression blank at Sanji's feigned ironic voice. Yet his dark eyes were gleaming mischievously. "What?"

Sanji fought to keep his voice steady, between his ragged breathing. "Y...You just going to sit there? At this rate...I'm going to catch a fucking cold."

Zoro slowly smirked. He was perfectly aware that his hands on Sanji's hips were holding him down. "You want me to suck you off?"

Sanji started, yet quickly tried to hide his surprise. He twisted his face into a snarl, but it didn't come out as vicious as he would have liked-not with his face so red, and his hair falling messily across his face. "D...Do what you like."

He couldn't come up with anything else. His bite was less sharp in this situation-god, he just wanted release! Without thinking, he added, "Just...do something."  
Zoro grinned, watching Sanji flush further at what he had said. He could take that as begging, he guessed. For now.

Sanji had to clap his hand over his mouth when Zoro's hot breath touched his tip. He hovered there, mouth half open while his eyes watched Sanji's elated and apprehensive features. Then, he darted out his tongue and licked the slit of his cock, lapping in the precum. He kept a hard grip on Sanji's hips, who was shaking and trying to buck. He knew Sanji was ready to cum-there was no point in foreplay anymore.

Sanji's first instinct when Zoro wrapped his mouth around his cock and took in his entire length was to squeeze his eyes shut. Yet he forced them to stay open, watching Zoro as his green-haired head bobbed up and down on his cock. The moist cavern of his mouth was so tight-if it wasn't for Zoro's grip on his hips, Sanji's knees would have buckled by now. God...felt so_ good._

It only took a few ministrations, until Sanji's ragged mewls became one loud incoherent cry and his seed filled Zoro's mouth. He breathed heavily, watching in bewilderment as Zoro swallowed the salty mixture down. The Satyr's grip on his waist went away, and suddenly Sanji slid on his back down to the floor. Zoro smirked, fingering unconsciously at his own aching 'problem'.

"Told ya."

Sanji growled, too weak, and suddenly too tired to kick the shit out of this guy. "Shut up. That was practically rape."

Zoro snorted, pouting his lip. "Whatever, ero-brow. I didn't even penetrate you."

"Who the fuck cares? It was against my will-AND DON'T CALL ME 'ERO-BROW'! You're the pervert after all!"

The 'pervert' gave Sanji another shit-eating grin. "You didn't hate it, did you? Plus, I didn't see you really complaining. Specially when I was sucking you off. Can't you break my bones just by touching me, or something? And here you're suppose to be a 'monster'..."

He was probably just making a joke...but it didn't make Sanji's mood better, hearing those words. His expression darkened, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly, someone clearing their throat made both he and Zoro look up.

"Ahem."

Robin was near the closed door of Franky's workshop, arms crossed and sitting on a bar stool. A small, very amused smile was painted on her lips.

* * *

Press this button

\/

and tell it

\/

that it's a valuable member of the community

\/


	4. Chapter 4

8D Hey look-I finally updated!

*headshot*

x.x Sorry for taking two months, you guys-been pretty busy. :3 But my Finals are done now, and the Christmas season is almost over-therefore, I go back to my monthly updates~! *yay confetti yay*. This and the next one or two chapters are going to be mostly plot-I've realized that there's a lot of things needing to be a'splained in Satyr. Plus, Zoro and Sanji need to get more acquainted with each other...specifically, Zoro needs to learn that 'grope' does not equal 'mating for life'. S'not how it works~! D8

_**Word Count: 3,500+**_

**Warning: boyxboy, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, violence against women, violence against blonds, violence against MOSSHEADS, excessive amounts of VOMIT, implied gore, more foreshadowing birds, and the usual excessive cursing**

~Review Responses~ (xAx So...many! I LOVE YOU ALL!)

bed of nails and sandpaper: ;^; ...I hate to break it to ya, but it's going to be 'uneventful and explain lots of stuff' chapters for the next while. Also, I took two months. TTATT I HAVE FAILED YOU TWICE~! (:3 I thanks you for your lurve~!)

AllBlueChaser: 83 My goal with every smut scene is to make someone go either GUH or GAH. THANK YOU FOR THE GUTTERAL NOISES OF APPROVAL~! :3 Isn't their shack o' love cute? I had to put SOME Frobin in there-it wouldn't feel like me if some Frobin wasn't happening in the background.

blindtigress: 8/D I has love? YAY! x3 Thank you for liking my chapter~! I promise, after all of the plot, I will make more smut! BD

Angelchan2012: x3 Yes...seems that he still has that odd amount of luck to make up for his lack of direction. :3 Thank you for reviewing!

tazx x x: x3 Thank you for reviewing~! I'm glad you stumbled upon this-and I'm sorry, I cannot say yay or nay in whether or not Robin is the bird. =.=' *guiltily whistles offhand whilst twiddling thumbs*

empty-eyed dreamer: xD LMAO! Yes yes...Sanji's *aherm-herm* is INDEED a valuable...member. ;D

Firestar6546: :3 YES! SUUPER WRENCH-HEAD FRANKEH! *cheesy background with fist pump is win* x3 Robin...so morbid. Not even Franky is immune from her terror._ I wonder how Franky and Sanji met and how they found out they had healing powers. xD _8D That will definitely be explained-don't worry! Thank you for the awesome review!

cb O chan: :3 Explosions will do that, causing wrenches to be lodged into your head. Some seriously scary stuff. 83 Luckily, Robin has an answer for everything... 8D Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it!

Hi: :3 If there's one thing this chapter has a LOT of, it's fighting. I hope its too your taste-thank you for the review!

Hetti: Sometimes, I'm like 'WHY DID I MAKE THIS MULTI-CHAPTER!' But then 20 minutes later I'm jotting down ideas. Seriously, the plot bunny keeps me going-I just can't stop! :3 Thanks for the review!

Dragonscale1996: HaHA! So I'm not the only one who enjoys voyeur!Robin! Most excellent... :3 I'm so glad you 'wtf'ed about that-I wanted to brush away a bit of Sanji's guilt in being turned on by an 'animal'. Things are less trippy when the half-deer, half-human thing can talk, right?

Anonymous: *hands tissue for nose gush* :3 Thanks for the review!

Snow Kyubbi: :3 I looked it up-interesting stuff! Comes close, but not close enough. :/ I think I'm just going to let the title stand-it'd be too confusing to change it now, ya know?

Kiku90: I swear, I have no idea where this idea came from. xD I was watching the hunting channel, stewing in my hate for such a 'sport', and after a trail of thought having to do with a hunter getting raped by a pissed off deer centaur, it turned into SanjixZoro sexxy times! :3 I'm so glad you found this, and you're continuing to read-thank you so much for the review!

GaarasShinigami666: The button told me to tell you that it went SQUEE with happiness at your compliment. :3 Thank you for the review!

reodavle: xD The drool is very much appreciated! And the button thanks you~!

DreamsOfTherapy: xD Those grins...I felt myself grinning, just picturing them. I bet they drive Sanji CRAZY ('shitty mosshead BASTARD'). :3 Thanks so much for the review!

IshiIchiMari: *A* I has read all three of your reviews-and I must thank you for reading my newborn fic! The fact that you follow it, even as its end is still questionable...MAKES ME WISH TO WRITE FIVE CHAPTERS AHEAD BEFORE POSTING! *runs off to work herself to death, in the name of love for her readers* 3 Thank you for the review~!

Grinsekatze: o0o Oh sweet Mother Russia-if you've been waiting that long...JUST THINK HOW LONG YOU HAVE WAITED FOR THIS ONE! *quickly goes to the bakery and orders a GINORMOUS cookeh to give* ;A; Please don't die~! ( :3 People have been saying this was too slow-you're the only one to say it was too fast! And it did feel fast to me-but I felt that after three chapters, there at least had to be a LITTLE groping~. But yes, it will be much slower now...Sanji still has to cope with the fact that he might be attracted to Zoro x3)

nyakoi: DUDE. DUUUDE. B3 Some serious love coming raight back atcha. 8D I'm so glad you liked this and thinks it works-and yes, Zoro is a sexual FIEND. He can't keep his hands off that tasty blond...which means hell for poor Sanji. Sweet, torturous HELLLL. x3

_**For everyone who had stuck with me these past four chapters...MERRY CHRISTMAS~! 8D AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

* * *

**Satyr**

"M...Miss Robin?"

The raven-haired woman sat before them, back to the door and perched like a bird on a stool. A smile, thin and unreadable, pulled her face. She seemed not the least bit ashamed of what she had just seen.

Which was the opposite of what Sanji seemed to be.

Beside an aghast, paled, and flustered blond, the Satyr's nostrils flared from an all too familiar scent. It was the smell of carrion birds and death-it had been at the shrine last night, and was seeped into this house; if the blond hadn't been here, Zoro would have tore the entire structure down to rid himself of such a foul stench.

And there sat the offensive creature itself-he flushed cold, seeing a species he hadn't laid eyes on in a little over a century. His memory seized him with images of blood and fire and death-and WAR. With a snarl, the Satyr pulled himself into a crouch, tensed for a fight and eying with a biting gaze at the creature he knew was about as human as he was.

Robin turned her eyes from watching Sanji spaz out on the floor, locking them with Zoro's. Both pairs narrowed, and shared a moment of extreme tension-the pressure of hate and disgust between them would have been enough to knock Franky's windmill off the mountain. Sanji was hardly heard when he finally regained his voice, and his feet.

"Um...! Miss Robin! I-I-I-I can explain! Y-You see...um..."

Sanji cast his eyes away, sweating. He had no idea how to explain this. Yes, the Satyr looked human, and that left out explaining why there was living a legend walking around in her house...but that didn't leave out the entire molestation scene! And him...begging for it, making noises for it-_. _He was royally screwed-WHY, GOD, _WHY?_

"Why did you treat my wounds?"

Sanji snapped out of his maelstrom of anxiety, suddenly noticing Miss Robin and Zoro's stare off. Zoro was snarling, his face twisted in a look that Sanji knew was not respectable for a lady. Robin's face remained cool and collected, her enigmatic smile never moving.

She finally spoke: "You're too untrustworthy, Satyr."

"You're up to something." Zoro's words were biting. "Why are you back? Your kind shouldn't be here-we ran you out. _I_ ran you out."

Sanji had never seen Robin's eyes look so dead-even if it was only for a split second. "Honestly-do you expect an entire tribe of people just to vanish in thin air? ...You may have destroyed most of us. But you couldn't have killed us all-"

A rush of wind brushed past Sanji's side and stopped before Robin. "Nngh..." Robin winced, being pulled forward by her collar by the Saytr in a strangling grip. Her smile grew, as he growled venomously.

"Where are the rest of your kind, Demon. Tell me."

"I wouldn't know. I left my flock in the Plains years ago..."

"Liar."

Her smirk widened, her voice cold and sweet. "I've been here years, Satyr, without you knowing it. You've been so hospitable-acting so ignorant that you'd never expect feeble humans to harbor me. Ignoring the option of _special_ humans taking me in..."

White hot rage seized Zoro by her words. She was slammed again into the wall.

"WHERE ARE THE REST, WITCH?" he snarled. "TELL ME!"

Robin slowly lifted her head, her eyes moving to something over his shoulder. "Mr. Saytr...you'd might want to duck in three seconds."

"Wha-"

A roar filled the room, and a heel from behind contacting with Zoro's cheek answered his question. Zoro blanched before he involuntarily let go of Robin and had his face smashed to the wood floor. The wood splintered, and he collapsed to the ground, while Sanji stood over him beside Robin.

He growled, lifting his boot and mercilessly pounding into Zoro again and again and again. Zoro grunted in pain every time, head dazed and unable to move. His side was suddenly hitched by a foot, and he was slammed to the opposite wall by those powerful legs.

He rolled over, pain shooting all over his body. Meanwhile, a furious Sanji calmed himself down enough to gently ask, "Miss Robin, are you alright?"

"Yes, Sanji, I'm fine."

"That shitty bastard..."

Zoro turned his head, just in time to see Sanji peer in pure concern at the older woman. Then glare coldly at him. Zoro's eyes widened, feeling something grip his chest and tear it viciously to his feet. He...what was he doing? Sudden rage filled Zoro, as he regained his feet. This wasn't right. How could he feel sympathy for that...thing? How could he care for it...and not give a crap for HIM? This was wrong, so wrong, so fucking _wrong_...

He was fucking going to kill her.

Sanji was prepared, and interceded Zoro's rush at Robin with a block of his thigh. He winced at the pure power behind Zoro's force. He spat through gritted teeth: "Just where the fuck do you think you're going, mosshead?"

A feral snarl ripped out of Zoro's throat. His eyes followed Robin, who stepped back and towards the door. He shoved hard against her blond shield, who barely budged. His eyes were dark with rage.

"You don't even know what you're protecting, human-"

"You shut up." Sanji's words were thick. "Don't talk down to me. How dare you lay hands on a lady...!"

Zoro tried to swerve around Sanji, but failed. Sanji was too quick-a kick clipped him in the side. He blocked the next attack, grabbing Sanji's leg and forcing himself so close into Sanji's range that his legs were useless in kicking him. When the blond raised his hands to roughly shove the Satyr back, Zoro grabbed his arms and locked them against thier chests. They were now in stalemate. Both wrestled against each other, slamming into the wall and pieces of furniture, not willing on either side to let go. Zoro managed to string words together behind his gritted teeth.

"A lady?" Zoro guffawed. "That's...that's the very LAST thing she is!"

They crashed against the brick of the hearth, scattering ashes and causing the cold pot hanging on a hook over it to crash to the ground. Sanji roared, pushing himself off and smacking Zoro into the floor. They rolled until Sanji willed himself on top of Zoro. His ice blue eyes glared like hot coals at Zoro.

"You...I'm going to make you swallow those fucking words!"

A flash of rage-green rage-crossed Zoro's face. He snapped, "Why are you protecting her?"

"Shut up!"

"No-!"

Sanji was suddenly on his back. Zoro had rolled him over, glaring down at him. Sanji writhed, enraged. "GET OFF!"

Zoro didn't. Sanji's face flushed a deep red. His eyes were wild with anger, and without thought he opened his mouth and roared, "YOU FUCKING SATYR-JUST GO BACK INTO THE FOREST AND FUCK YOUR OWN KIND! DON'T BOTHER ME!"

Zoro's grip slacked a little on Sanji. A rush of pain overcame him, filling his face-maybe two or three centuries worth. Sanji didn't notice, continuing to struggle and spit like a furious cat. Zoro's hands were suddenly on his neck; he snapped his eyes wide, fear creeping in.

Zoro's eyes were filled with smoldering anger.

"You humans..." The grip on Sanji's neck tightened; pale hands twisted upwards, gripping at tan hands, wrists, arms. He grunted. His legs were kicking uselessly under the Satyr. Zoro's voice was just a murmur, but it seared his brain like hot wax. "You've forgotten three hundred years of what we've done for you...you_ pray_, and you _sacrifice_, and you make a _FUCKING ALTAR_, but you can't remember SHIT of what we died for, in order to keep to the Contract. You don't even recognize the enemy anymore!"

"F...Fuc..." Sanji couldn't string words together. He was beginning to feel light-headed-he couldn't even understand what Zoro was saying.

Zoro wasn't planning on killing Sanji...he didn't even want to hurt him. He was just so damn angry. About everything. And he just wanted Sanji to stop fighting against him. Damn, what was it about this guy that drove him crazy enough to start randomly fighting? He didn't want to fight!

Sanji could feel his consciousness leaving him-his panic at losing control was evident from the claw marks on Zoro's arms. His writhing got weaker and weaker; the ends of his vision became fuzzier. All that was left was a weak grip on Zoro's arms.

And then it happened-though every fiber of Sanji's being willed against it, it happened.

He UnStitched someone.

((/\\))

From under Sanji's hands, Zoro felt white hot heat shoot like electricity through his arms. His viens appeared prominently across his skin, pulsating wildly from pain. They were like blue and red tattoos on his suddenly translucent skin-his mouth fell open at the intense pain he couldn't even voice. Only Sanji was able, a weak throaty whimper slipping past his lips before his head fell back and he was completely unconscious. Yet before that, there was-

CRACK!

Two enormous cracks echoed simultaneously in the room. They were followed by a chorus-no, a fucking orchestra-of other much smaller cracks, coming from Zoro's hands. A tidal wave of pain came from Zoro's mind, so huge that he could only dumbly release Sanji and launch himself backwards from him. He stared down in complete shock at his useless arms-they sagged from his shoulders, not moving. Like his arms were broke. No, they WERE broke.

Every bone in Zoro's upper appendages had a neat crack in the middle, causing them now to be nonoperational, and in so much pain that his brain couldn't immediately process it.

Not only that, but on closer examination, Zoro found a legion on his right hand, which flowed freely with blood. It wouldn't stop-the cut was small, but showed no signs of trying to clot and heal itself. He would later imagine what would have happened if he had kept a hold of Sanji any longer.

"Aw, damn...you shouldn't have tried to kill him, bro. Not suuper."

Zoro blindly looked up at the huge man standing over him. He hadn't even heard him come in-possibly Robin had left the room during his and Sanji's fight, and fetched her husband. He blinked, face tense and voice under enormous strain. "Y...You're that Gorilla guy I fought. The one mating the Demon."

Franky smirked. "Yea, that's right. I'm also the one who knocked your ass out, carried you home, sheltered your ass, gave you pants...and in return, got part of his house messed up and his wife attacked. _Whoopdee freakin doo_ for me."

Zoro's eyes narrowed dangerously. "...What are you going to do with me."

"What do you think...?" After a few moments, Franky shrugged and answered with a mixture of sarcasm. "You're out. Too bad, so sorry bro. And tough crap for you-I can't heal ya. So you're on you're own. I hope you know a good doctor."

Zoro cruelly snorted, obviously not fazed that they wouldn't help him and his messed up limbs. Instead, he growled, "Thanks for the concern-but I'm not leaving. Not without him."

"That's where you're wrong." Robin reappeared-she moved across the room to Sanji, a bucket in either hand and a cold stare at Zoro. While his arms were jellified, and he shook with intense pain, he still managed a death glare in her direction.

She ignored it. "I think you've done enough today. I recommend my husband's advice, and getting someone to look at your arms."

"You..." Zoro's throat was tight with outrage. "You think I'm going to leave him with you? Even if you manage to drag me out, I'll still come right back for him!"

Again, Robin ignored him. She lowered herself beside Sanji, gently taking his head and laying it on her lap. She pressed her hands to his temples, and closed her eyes in concentration.

Zoro tensed, snarling wildly. How dare she touch him, he was going to kill her, to kill her-

Franky had to grab Zoro by the back of his overalls, before he leaped again at his wife. For that, he got slammed into Franky's wall; hard. "Whoa there."

Zoro winced, his arms hitting the wall. He wasn't fast enough on biting back the "fuck" that slipped through his lips. Yet he ignored his pain, continuing to squirm against the Stitch's inhuman strength.

"Franky," Robin muttered, never moving out of her position.

"Two steps ahead of you, babe."

Zoro hitched a breath, feeling himself suddenly being hoisted into the air like a kitten, by the back of his overalls. His arms dangled, but after his initial shock, his feet began kicking madly.

"Oi!" he cried at Franky, who easily removed him from the room to the outside. "Let go!"

Robin's voice remained inside, audible before her husband closed the heavy front door. "Have a safe journey, Mr. Saytr."

((/\\))

When Sanji woke up, it was to the evening light hitting his eyes from the nearby window. He opened his eyes, feeling light-headed. There was the wood ceiling, the hanging herbs...and then there was Robin, peering down at him. At his half-lidded gaze, Robin split her face into a small smile. Sanji mirrored the expression, twisting his lips drunkenly.

"How do you feel, Mr. Cook?"

There was a pause. Then Sanji replied by rolling over and hurling his breakfast into a nearby bucket.

Over his heaving vomits and gasps, Robin's voice never lost its polite optimism. "I have several other tin buckets if you need them, Mr. Cook. Also, I have arranged it with Mr. Zeff for you to spend the night on my medical cot, to see to your condition. I suspect that this is your first time UnStitching anyone? You'll be wanting a lot of rest and nearby buckets then."

Sanji didn't respond, squeezing his eyes shut as he emptied his stomach again. It was like the worse hangover he could ever have-like his head had been trampled by a stampede of steers. He gripped his head, feeling it pulsating in pain. He barely caught what Robin said.

He gasped, hand shooting out for another bucket. Robin obliged, and rubbed small, stiff circles in his back as he filled it. Her hands were cold-he could feel it even with his shirt on.

"Wh...Wher..."

Robin had to strain to hear what Sanji was saying. She peered at him expectantly

He gulped, wincing at the bile still burning his throat. "Where's...where is he?"

Robin blinked, expressionless. "He's not here. Franky led him out, had a long talk with him-and then he left."

Sanji made a sound that seemed like a snort. He could guess how that had went. Franky's 'talks' usually led to Franky 'laying your ass out'.

Robin's small smile appeared, guessing what Sanji found amusing. Yet concern bubbled into her placid expression, as she watched his face ashen suddenly.

"...What did I do, Robin?"

Again, Robin guessed what was on Sanji's mind. Her hand gripped his shoulder, but did no more in comforting. It was enough, strangely.

Her voice was that scholarly tone she took when reading a book out loud. "Humerus, Radius, Ulna...you broke each one in half. Even the finger bones."

Sanji lifted his head, looking at her with a single wide eye. His face was damp with sweat-his hair stuck his cheeks and brow. He blinked, too horrified to speak.

Shit, fuck. He had done it. He had done it-he was now just a monster. And he had promised himself he wouldn't...

"...Shitttt." The blond turned away and ran his fingers through his hair. They were shaking.

Robin paused, watching him. Finally she added, as if to comfort, "You didn't do anything else, Sanji. No splitting of the tissue, no unraveling of the muscles...no compressing organs or causing internal bleeding. You actually still managed to control yourself-even when unconscious."

_Oh, well,_ a tiny voice in Sanji thought bitterly. _Isn't that just peachy._

"The first time Franky Unstitched," Robin muttered, looking through him with her hands folded in her laps. "He...he nearly destroyed a man's entire face-yes, a man that deserved it. But...the consequences haunted him forever. Because he had come so close...to crushing his skull around his brain."

Sanji blinked, absorbing that information. He had heard Franky mention once or twice his unstitching of someone-the last person he had touched with his real hands before the accident with the steam engine. He had wondered...how horrifying would it have to be, to feel someone's brain turn into mashed potatoes under your fingers-to empathize in the pain, the excruciating pain before that life was snuffed out like a candle's flame?

And to look into a man's eyes and know that mentally, you were both open like a book to each other. That he could feel the blood pumping in your heart, hard and fast, just as you could feel his. That he could feel your muscles tighten in your leg, and that you could feel aching scar he had on his back from a bar fight a few months ago. And that he could hear the very tail end of your thoughts, feel the guilt you had in having to kill him or the bloodlust that curled your lip and tighten the muscles around your very fingers.

It was the single most intimate form of killing.

Sanji threw up again in his bucket.

When he was done, Robin quickly changed his bucket. She had only one left now. Sanji shook his head-he felt a bit better now. And he was sure his stomach had nothing left to heave up. A sudden thump caught his attention, along with cries from Franky in his workshop and a familiar laugh in there as well. The blond peered at Robin's door.

"Is that Usopp...?"

"He came here just a while ago, looking for you. Made quite a bit of noise when he saw you lying on the floor."

Sanji coughed a laugh. "I bet." He then blinked, looking up at her a little incredulously. "...You left me on the floor, Miss Robin?"

Robin smiled wanly. "Forgive me-I thought it was better than jostling you awake. And, if you're wondering, your brother believed me when I said you had a concussion..."

Sanji gave a lopsided smile, moving away from the reeking buckets. A part of him instinctively repulsed at the idea that he had vomited in front of a lady. The rest of him was too busy stringing curse words as his head continued to pulse with unbridled pain.

He barely had time to think of anything else before Robin got up and grabbed the filled buckets. She headed to the front door. Horror returned to Sanji's face-this time from embarrassment. "Um, Miss Robin! Wait I'll-"

Sanji stopped, on his feet. His head was swimming-he had to weakly stagger to the table and lean on a chair, his hand on his head. Whoa.

Robin's voice reached his ears. "Sanji. You should rest. Don't exert yourself too much."

Without meaning too, Sanji wordlessly complied. He stumbled across the room, wincing at the sunlight and tripping over several pieces of furniture. It was a miracle he found the cot.

When he did, Robin reappeared.

Slender hands pressed against Sanji's shoulders-he let himself be pushed to lie down. His head was still swimming...he felt so tired. He blinked slowly at Robin, watching her face without really seeing it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Robin breathed a laugh. "Yes well...let's see if you can make it up to me. If you wake up in time before dinner."

A smile curled at his lips. Yet it dimmed when he remembered to ask: "Robin...about what happened today-"

"Sanji, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"No, it's not that...well, no actually-I'm still embarrassed. Shit, I'm seriously embarrassed..."

Sanji trailed off, a flushing consuming his face. It even touched his ears and his neck. After a few seconds of not being able to speak, he finally muttered, "I'm really confused, Robin."

Robin hesitated. She listened to her husband and Usopp, just behind the door. Barely in hearing distance, but enough. She glanced back at Sanji, and finally put a cold hand over his. "When we have a moment alone, we'll talk. For now, Mr. Cook, you should just rest."

Sanji reluctantly nodded. He was about to close his eyes and comply, when a black shape crossing the window made him turn his head and look out.

"...What's with all the birds?"

Outside, birds practically covered the yard of Franky's land. Almost all were crows, hopping and fluttering their wings on the ground. They remained there, not making a sound-only one bird sat on the fence posts. A large black hawk, with strange eyes. It was staring straight into the window.

Sanji was unnerved by that shitty bird's gaze. He almost thought that what he saw was an illusion from fatigue-his vision was blurred at the edges. Yet Robin obviously saw the same thing. Her face tightened, but nothing else changed.

She quickly closed the curtains. "Perhaps its migratory patterns," she muttered, getting off from the side of the cot and walking across the room to close the rest of the curtains. The room was soon consumed in darkness-Robin opened the door to the rest of the windmill's rooms, and perched there to peer at Sanji. She flashed a smile, then closed the door and left Sanji to sleep off the after effects of his first Unstitching.

Yet Sanji did not instantly go to sleep. Groggily, Sanji turned his attention back to the window. He opened the curtain, only for a sliver of vision into the yard. The hawk was still there-its golden-eyed glare was staring straight at him.

"Shitty birds," he muttered, taking his hand away. His head fell back, and he fell asleep and forgot what he saw.

* * *

This Button

\ /

Wonders

\ /

If Your Holidays Were Special?

\/


End file.
